A harem's kiss
by JazzyKat
Summary: Naruto and his twin end up learning a thing or two about power and bloodlines. CRACKFIC! Naruro/OMC/Harem For King Cairo. Standard Warnings apply. SLASH AHOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovelings. This was another request. Please do not judge me on this one. Hope you enjoy and if you see any errors, please point them out to me. For King Cairo. Enjoy!(I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Teen Titan characters.)

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>~Wave Mission on the Bridge<p>

Naruto sighed to himself as he and the rest of his team bumbled along on this latest mission, escorting the old bridge builder Tazuna. His team was hosting some American super group of teenagers, and frankly they kind of scared him. Well, let him rephrase that. Raven, Blackfire, and Jinx really freaked him out, but Beastboy was alright. He was brought out of his solemn mood by his twin, Cairo who smacked him across the head. Sakura huffed and the emo sneered at them both.

Cairo had stumbled to Konoha badly injured a couple of years ago and it was discovered that Cairo was Naruto's twin that had been stolen by Iwa at the age of nine and Itachi rescued him and brought him back. The Twins had quickly come to depend on each other, but now Cairo was the more aggressive twin and had protected and bitched and fought until the council had allowed Iruka to adopt the two boys. Of the council: Homura absolutely hated the two boys, Koharu was totally brainwashed by Homura but Cairo was working on saving her, and Danzo was slowly becoming swayed to see the twins' side of things.

They had been placed on the same team, and Naruto finally got the training he deserved and had turned out to be a competent ninja. "Something's not right here," Sakura said anxiously scanning the tree line. The next few moments were a blur and Naruto's mind only caught up with what was happening when Kakashi began the hand movements for Raikiri. He heard Haku's anguished cry as she hurled herself in front of her master. Naruto didn't stop to think and pushed both Haku and Zabuza out of the way. He noticed Cairo beside him and he registered Kakashi's look of shock as the attack landed on them both. His world faded to white and he knew no more. He woke up dazed and glanced around to see that he was in his mindscape. He saw Cairo lying beside him and gently shook his brother awake. Cairo woke with a start and sat up confused.

"Where are we?"

"I guess in some form of mindscape," Naruto commented as flickering lights caught his attention. He found himself watching Kakashi standing over his and Cairo's bodies. Kakashi had tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked to be killing himself with guilt. Haku, Zabuza, the American teams, and Tazuna bowed their heads with tears in their eyes for the Twins. Only the emo and Sakura did not look the least bit sad, and Sakura even looked almost relieved. Naruto felt a hot anger start to boil in his stomach and he felt Cairo lay a hand on his lower back.

"Hey, calm down Naru. There is nothing much that we can do about that now. When we wake, we shall have to take revenge on them." Cairo said softly, lifting Naruto's chin and smoothing his short hair away from his face and stroking down the side of his whiskers. Naruto smiled half heartedly and tugged on a lock of Cairo's waist length hair. They both turned from the scene and walked around trying to find a way back into consciousness. They stumbled across a giant cage, and Naruto whimpered in fear. The bars to the cage were gaping wide open, so Cairo gently pulled Naruto through one of the gaps with him.

The boys walked for what seemed like ages, until they both come across two males standing side by side. The two had a necklace with 'seal' stamped in the middle of the medallion, and the only difference between the two was hair color. The one with the flaming red hair spoke first, his voice husky and deep. "You two have seen so much pain, yet your hearts hold nothing but purity. "

The silver haired one stepped forward and declared passionately, "The two of you can't die here. You have a destiny of happiness and I can't let it end like this." He put a hand on each of the boys' chest. The red haired one stepped forward and placed his hands over the silver one's hands. Together they intoned, "We give you our heart so that yours will grow stronger. Go now and show them the strength that you truly have."

A wave of energy pulsed through the boys and pushed them back into their bodies. Waves of pain poured over the boys as they woke to find themselves tied up. Naruto glanced confusedly around and his eyes lit upon Gato. Naruto growled in the back of his throat and he felt Cairo do the same beside him. Gato must have noticed the twins being awake as he chuckled darkly and walked toward them. Naruto noticed that everyone else was pretty much incapacitated and Gato's thugs were crawling all over the place.

Gato towered over the twins and said venomously, "Well, it looks like you two are nothing but baby demons after all. That's why I always have missing nins like you two put down after they've done the deed. Besides, hiring thugs like them are a lot cheaper than you worthless things."

He smirked, and then turned back to his men. Naruto had completely stiffened up and he felt the familiar white hot rage boil up inside him. This time he let it build up and simmer just under the surface, content with waiting until the proper moment to strike. Gato continued, "Men, I want you to kill these people and ransack the town. Any women you find are yours for the taking, but leave this one for me." Here he motioned to the quivering form of Haku. "She'll make a nice pet once I break her in."

Naruto's self control snapped and he distantly heard the tearing of fabric before a red mist settled in on his vision. He only came to himself when he heard Haku cry out in fear and he straightened up out of his crouch bewildered. He swayed and the next thing that he registered was Haku and Cairo's concerned faces peering down at him.

He woke up once again as he felt Cairo lower him gently into a warm bath. He was bare, and the hot water felt heavenly on his battered body. Cairo noticed that he was awake and brushed a lock of hair out of Naruto's face whilst smiling softly.

"How are you feeling," Cairo rumbled softly.

"Like I've been run over by a herd of elephants, what happened?" Naruto groaned, trying to remember what had happened before he passed out and coming up with blanks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight you need rest before the long journey back tomorrow. Even though I will be carrying you, the trip will be tiring." Naruto smiled softly and nuzzled Cairo's hand. He laid back and let Cairo take care of him, and didn't object when Cairo pulled him out of the bath and gently propped him up in the shower. Cairo gently kissed Naruto and tailed a hand gently over Naruto's chest where a new curse mark swirled darkly on the tanned skin. Naruto's cock took an interest in the proceedings and spent no time hardening. Cairo ground his thigh down gently against Naruto and drank in the little sighs and whimpers that fell from Naruto's mouth. Cairo tailed a hand down to Naruto's length and encircled it in his fist. He started to roughly tug and then turned his attention to sucking love bites on Naruto's neck. Naruto clawed at Cairo's shoulders, trying to get him to speed on his teasing strokes. Cairo chucked and pushed his nose gently against Naruto's and whispered, "Let me take care of you."

Naruto melted at his words and lay back to let Cairo work his magic. Cairo was now hovering over him, carefully stretching him with three fingers and Naruto whined and rolled his hips against the fingers. Cairo took this as a sign to hurry, so he lined himself up and pushed inside slowly. Naruto moaned long and loud, and then wordlessly begged Cairo to speed up his thrusts. Cairo gradually sped up his thrusts until he was slamming into Naruto. Screams and moans echoed off of the bathroom walls and Naruto toppled over the edge, bringing Cairo with him into oblivion. Cairo managed to get the two of them clean and into bed shortly after and Naruto drifted off to dreamland encased in Cairo's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of madness. Enjoy! (I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Teen Titans.)

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The journey back to Konoha was nothing short of awkward. Both Naruto and Cairo had noticed that any and all boys near their age were suddenly eye fucking them. Worst of all was emo, and Cairo had had to beat him off of Naruto more than once. Beast Boy, with the Americans was being really sweet about staring at the twins. Often times he would catch himself staring and then turn away blushing. Naruto had noticed the longing looks from Beast boy, and started to formulate a plan. At their next rest stop, Naruto conveniently tripped over Cairo and dragged him away from the main group.<p>

Cairo had shouted before Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth, and Starfire had asked quite innocently, "What was that?"

The others shrugged and Naruto let out the breath that he'd held. "I think we should speak to Beast Boy and see if he wants a relationship." Naruto hissed. Cairo raised an eyebrow, but nodded and said, "Alright, then. How do we get to him?"

"I have a plan."

Cairo groaned under his breath, used to the madness that Naruto got them both into with his plans. A couple of bad scratches, torn clothing and panics later, Naruto and Cairo managed to drag Beast Boy back to a secluded clearing in the woods. They perched near his body and waited for him to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up with a gasp and looked wildly around. Naruto shushed him and cuddled up to him. Beast Boy looked confusedly at Cairo, only to see Cairo curl around the two of them as well.

"What's going on guys?" Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"We've noticed that you've been looking at us, and we were wondering if you wanted to be in a relationship with the two of us."Naruto said, looking through his eyelashes up at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy spluttered and Cairo chuckled before saying, "Silly American. In our world, it is strange for a person to only have one significant other, especially us nin. More lovers mean more powerful bloodlines mixing into each other." Beast Boy relaxed and only startled a little bit as Naruto leaned up and kissed him. He relaxed fully and moaned breathlessly when Naruto's lips were replaced by Cairo's. Cairo finally pulled back and smiled at Beast Boy before turning to Naruto.

"Alright then, Naru, you've bounced around long enough today." Cairo reached down and gathered Naruto into his arms. Naruto snuggled into Cairo's chest tiredly, but reached out and grabbed Beast boy's hand. Beast Boy smiled at him and allowed himself to be dragged along. The trio made it to the nearest local hotel with little problems. The girl running the hotel took one look at the trio, laughed to herself then handed the room key to Beast Boy. She disappeared behind a mountain of paper work seconds later and Beast Boy called a 'Thank You' over his shoulder as Cairo drug him away. The hotel room was standard, but it was clean and softer than sleeping out on the ground.

"Come have a bath with us," Naruto called to Beast Boy as he was carried into the bathroom. Beast Boy's face lit in another blush, but he followed the boys into the bath room. Naruto was already laid out in the tub, lounging under a thick layer of bubbles. Cairo had his back turned to Beast Boy and slowly pulled off his clothes. Beast Boy blushed even harder and felt his body stir at the sight of Cairo's lean body glistening in the steam from the bath.

Cairo let the last article of his clothing drop to the floor with a soft thump and then turned to Beast Boy. Cairo made short work of his clothes and swept him up and deposited him in the bath with Naruto. Cairo climbed into the bath and drew Beast Boy back against his chest. Beast Boy groaned softly and then blushed when he felt Cairo's length against his back. Naruto pulled Beast Boy's chin up and slowly and softly kissed him. Beast Boy melted into the kiss and moaned loudly when he felt a hand encircle his cock. He thrust up into the hand without thinking about it and then groaned when a hot little mouth attacked his chest. Cairo nibbled and bit along his neck, roughly pulling at him now.

Naruto met Cairo's eye, and together they lifted Beast Boy out of the bath and carried him to the bed. Naruto went to work, sucking Beast Boy down his throat and Cairo busied himself with flicking Beast Boy's nipples and swallowing his moans.

Beast Boy whimpered and started begging for more from the twins. Cairo smirked and in short order, Naruto was sinking down on Beast Boy's length. Beast Boy cursed and gripped Naruto's hips hard enough to bruise. Naruto started a furious and hard pace, but when he sensed that Beast Boy was getting close to coming, he'd slow down his movements and would wait. Beast Boy thrashed his head around and tried to thrust up into Naruto, but Cairo was suddenly there holding him down by his throat. Cairo tightened his hand just enough to where it was hard for Beast Boy to breathe easier and Beast Boy felt like his body was going to explode from the pleasure that rolled over him.

Naruto started moving again, and Beast Boy jumped when he felt a cool finger circle his hole. Beast Boy bit his lip and thrust back against the finger and then nearly screamed when Cairo thrust three fingers up into him at once. Cairo fucked Beast Boy with his fingers roughly, tightening his hold around Beast Boy's throat. He pulled his fingers out and rammed home and Beast Boy screamed out in pleasure. Naruto cried out as well when Beast Boy's hips bucked up as a result of Cairo's rough thrusts. Cairo set a punishing pace and finally Beast Boy begged, "Please! Please it hurts. Let me come!"

Cairo bared his teeth and then Naruto shouted out. His orgasm brought Beast Boy's ripping through him and finally Cairo finished in a couple more thrusts. Naruto and Beast Boy lay limp across the bed, not even having the energy to flinch away from the cool cloth that Cairo wiped them down with. Cairo returned to bed and curled around Beast Boy, who'd already snuggled up against Naruto. Cairo placed a kiss at the back of Beast Boy's neck and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! (Don't own Naruto or TT) Thanks to those who've read and Favorited. (_AN/ The ages of the characters have been changed, so not so much underageness as you think)_

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up when he felt something wet drip onto his face. He opened his eyes to find that he was back in the mindscape again. He groaned and rolled over to smack Cairo across the chest. Cairo groaned and woke up quickly once he saw where they were. Both he and Naruto peered over to the side to see their unconscious bodies snuggled around Beast Boy.<p>

"Great, what's going on this time?"Cairo grumbled. Naruto frowned up his face in thought, and then let out a triumphant cry.

"Today's the day of the council meeting."

"Oh, yeah that is right. That still doesn't explain why we're here, though."

Both the boys whipped quickly around at the sound of a throat being cleared. Cairo jumped up quickly and shielded Naruto with his body. The mysterious figure chuckled gently then an omniscient voice sounded from all sides of the mindscape, neither male nor female.

"Worry not, young soul for your brother. His wounds shall be healed and you both shall receive the full extent of your bloodlines."

The figure gave no time for questions and a whirling vortex of power blasted into the twins. Naruto's breath was snatched from him in a single instant and ultimate bliss filled him. He felt as if he were bathing in a sun beam, running through a storm and feeling the awesome power, laying curled up in Cairo and Beast's arms, battle weary but ecstatic that he'd prevailed, wrapped in silk and thorns, cold as the snow and as hot as the desert all mixed together in an intoxicating mixture of feelings.

Memories that weren't his own and thoughts that weren't his own circled through his mind and he felt the entire lifetime of his family. As the feelings faded, he turned to look at Cairo. Their eyes met and they just stood in the moment of completeness. Cairo raised a hand and caressed Naruto's cheek softly smiling.

"You look more like me, Naru."

"Don't we make a pair Ro?"

They entwined in each other's arms and fell into oblivion. They woke up later to Beast's shout. They looked at Beast who'd scrambled backwards to the edge of the bed. They had calmed him down and the three of them tumbled into the bath before heading back to the main camp. As predicted by Naruto, the rest of the camp didn't react well at all. Kakashi was killing himself with guilt over the whole ordeal, and Cairo took the time to sooth his guilt. The rest of the camp was quickly reassured that the boys were alright, and it was Starfire that noticed the emo and Sakura were missing.

The two were found later when a disgruntled bar owner plopped the unconscious teens in front of Starfire. Naruto chuckled evilly and produced permanent markers out of nowhere. Everyone took a marker and added to the collective masterpiece of the two teens. Cairo was finishing an eye patch/mustache combo on Sasuke, and Naruto was putting the finishing touches on a giant penis drawn across Sakura's forehead when the two started to wake. Both Naruto and Cairo chucked the markers somewhere behind them and delighted in being innocently loud around the two hung over idiots.

All members were biting their tongues to keep from laughing as they traveled through the villages. Almost every single civilian that they would pass would start pointing and laughing. By the time someone took pity on Sakura and Sasuke, they were back in Konoha and were in front of the council. The meeting had been postponed until the group's arrival, due to mysterious circumstances.

Cairo felt a chill run up his spine at the council's looks, and grabbed Naruto and Beast close. What happened next had Cairo seething in rage. The council, upon learning of the unlocking of the Twin's bloodlines had somehow convinced themselves that Cairo and Naruto could get pregnant and were trying to marry them off to the emo. Cairo stepped forward to lay out a couple of the council members when Naruto beat him to it and slammed the council into their seats with a blast of power. Naruto then proceeded to chew out the council viciously and seeing Naruto be so dominating had Cairo panting with lust. Beast had already started palming himself through his pants discreetly.

Naruto had just finished with his tongue lashing when Cairo and Beast jumped on him and Cairo transported them away. They landed with a thump outside and Beast and Cairo started dragging Naruto back in the direction of Iruka's. Along the way they ran into Konohamaru. "No time to talk, sorry!" Cairo shouted as he was dragged away. All three of them failed to notice the glassy look to Konohamaru's eyes.

Ignoring Anko lip locked with Iruka on the couch in the living room, the boys headed up stairs. Beast started to divest everyone of their clothes and Naruto had dropped down to bite and suck at Cairo's nipples. Cairo moaned and pulled Naruto and Beast back onto the bed. No one caught sight of the now blushing Konohamaru in the window.

Naruto crawled on top of Cairo and kissed him harshly. He reached behind him and drug Beast forward. Naruto quickly stretched Beast and then helped to gently ease him down onto Cairo's cock. Naruto then set about circling Cairo's entrance with two fingers. Naruto then thrust the two fingers roughly in, causing Cairo to groan out. Beast had started to ride him slowly, making sure to circle his hips every time that he sank down onto the hot length. Naruto scissored his fingers then withdrew, only to thrust back in with his cock. Cairo screamed at the rough entry and the delicious burning stretch. He rolled his hips against Naruto and then thrust up into Beast. Beast dug his nails into Cairo's chest and started to roll his hips harder against Cairo. Naruto set the pace, randomly speeding up and slowing as he saw fit to, drawing out the pleasures of the moment and keeping everyone on edge. Then something happened which had Naruto swearing a blue streak and thrusting harder than he'd ever thrust before. Cairo had reached up and had grabbed the back of Naruto's neck. The faster pace had everyone screaming and Cairo's eyes widened when his voice gave out. Naruto had grabbed Cairo's legs and spread them even farther apart in an effort to drive himself deeper.

Beast fell off the edge first, still moaning as Cairo still thrust up into him. Cairo felt as if he was going to catch on fire and he was helpless to do anything but give himself over to Naruto's thrusts. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm finally rolled over him. He shuddered and shook through his, feeling Naruto reach completion a bit later. His world narrowed to black, and he woke up later to feel warm and safe snuggled in Naruto and Beast's arms.

"Oh, looks like we have ourselves with a little voyeur here."Naruto commented as he flung open the window and dragged Konohamaru through into the bedroom. He had a collar around his neck that said, "Property of N. C. BB."

Naruto raised his eyes then threw Konohamaru onto the bed and turned to Cairo and Beast Boy.

"What should we do with this little beauty? Fuck him and leave him hard for us all night? Use him as our toy?" Naruto fisted a hand in Kono's hair and yanked his head back. Cairo sat up and licked his lips. Beast was eyeing Kono. Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers. Beast crawled over to the two and undressed Kono, but left the collar. Naruto smirked then guided Kono to his already hard cock.

"Suck me. Then Cairo's gonna fuck you and Beast is going to ride you. After that, we may discuss you coming tonight. In here, you are our pet. Understand?"

Kono nodded eagerly and nosed at Naruto's cock. Naruto, still holding onto Kono's hair fed his cock into Kono's waiting mouth. Naruto let him get used to sucking then pulled back and started fucking Kono's face with abandon. Naruto could hear Cairo and Beast moan behind him and he looked over to see Beast bouncing on four of Cairo's fingers. Naruto shuddered and tightened his hold on Kono's head then thrust harder into his mouth.

Kono moaned around the length, sending vibrations skittering up Naruto's nerves. Naruto groaned low in his throat and came down Kono's throat. He pulled his cock out with a wet 'pop' and drug Kono to the bed. Cairo slicked Kono up and guided his cock into Beast. Beast, still so sensitive from earlier shivered and moaned at the sensation. Cairo then stretched Kono with the utmost care before pushing in. Naruto watched from the side of the bed at the sight the three of them made. Beast didn't last long before he was shouting and painting Kono's chest white with his release. Kono groaned at the added tightness around his cock. Cairo, encouraged by Kono's moans picked up the pace of his thrusting. Doing so made Kono thrust up into Beast who had hardened again so quickly it hurt. He was in delicious agony as he held on for the ride. Cairo pounded out his and Beast's orgasms, and then pulled out of Kono.

Kono whimpered disappointedly at the loss of Cairo's length. He started when he felt Naruto enter him. Kono was so close to the edge, but at the last second, Naruto wrapped his fingers around the base of Kono's length preventing his orgasm. Kono moaned out brokenly and pushed against Naruto's cock, desperately wanting to come. Cairo climbed over to straddle Kono and pulled at Kono's nipples roughly. Kono wailed as Naruto found his prostate and passed out. He came to once again and Naruto was still going strong. Kono started begging, which prompted Cairo to smack him on the ass.

"You'll come when we want you to."Cairo growled low and feral. Kono cried out then submitted to Naruto's thrusts. Naruto felt Kono's body slack and picked up the pace once more. Naruto took pity on Kono at Beast's command and released him. Kono screamed and came hard. He was still coming when Naruto met his completion some thrusts later. Darkness enveloped him and he lay tiredly but sated across the bed in Naruto's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Chapter 4. I'm going into the Chūnin Exams, but I have little to no idea of what I am doing, so I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes. I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat.

* * *

><p>The four entangled on the bed did not stir until noon the next day. Naruto sat upright abruptly in bed and threw a kunai seemingly randomly. Kono and Beast woke up when Naruto started so badly and lay looking at Naruto sleepily. A squawk sounded seconds later and a puff of smoke dissipated from the window. Kono and Beast both looked up at Naruto bewildered. Cairo huffed, "Creepy old perv," and rolled over taking Kono with him. Cairo was well on his way back to sleep when Naruto jabbed him in the side and said, "Uh, Cairo, the exams are today, remember?"<p>

"Mother of a bloody fucking son of a bitch ass motherfucker! What in the hell are we supposed to do? Kakashi has spent nearly all of our time training emo over there and I have no idea how the wretched exams work anyway." Cairo spluttered out such abuse from under the pillow he'd drug over his head and Naruto saw that his grip on Kono tightened slightly.

Naruto sighed and drug his hand through his hair, pulling absently at the tangles. He was not willing to show his brother and his lovers that he was terrified and had no idea what to expect either. Cairo, sensing Naruto's mood, sat up and gently shooed Beast and Kono to take a shower. Cairo got out of bed and drew Naruto into his arms.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Naru. We'll stick together like always, no matter what happens." Cairo kissed away the beginnings of tears from Naruto's eyes and then placed gentle kisses on Naruto's mouth.

(I have no idea what I'm doing here, so enjoy my mistakes from this point onwards.-JazzyKat)

"Better?" Naruto nodded and they both jumped in the shower, surprising Beast and Kono. Later, the group convened outside the training grounds marked for the exams. "Good luck today boys!" Iruka called cheerfully as he passed by. Kakashi sidled up to the twins and cheerfully informed them, "The exams will consist of a written exam, and then a team exercise."

Cairo lunged at Kakashi, but Naruto grabbed him around the waist and screamed, "Let him live, brother! Let him live!"

Cairo snarled and made sure to shoulder check Kakashi as they were let into the training grounds.

"Look at all this wonderful youth!" shouted a strange man in a rather revealing green jumpsuit.

Naruto leaned over and whispered to Cairo, "Isn't that Gai-sensi's phrase? Who is that?"

Neji, overhearing the conversation leaned over and hissed, "It is Gai. Someone *cough* *cough* got bored and gave him and Lee a makeover."

Naruto whistled impressed and leaned back in his chair absently, wishing that they could get this show on the road. Sakura had already started her infernal whining when the scarred face of Ibiki poked into the room. Ibiki smiled as he observed this year's crop of maggots- er ninja. "Alright idiots, first phase of the exams. A written exam. If you are caught cheating points will be docked from your test based on the number of times you are caught. There will be ten questions to this exam. You will be given 1-9 then I will verbally give you number 10 after fifty minutes.

If you fail this last question, you will be forbidden to enter this exam again. If you choose to leave then you may return again next year. Ready? Begin."

Naruto looked at his test then glanced over disbelievingly at Cairo. This test was ridiculously easy. Naruto raised his eyebrows and Cairo just shrugged. They turned to the test and ignored all other instances where other members got caught cheating. Ibiki finally stood and said, "Alright then, time for the final portion of the test. Those that wish to leave may now do so." Ibiki waited for the rush of leaving students to quiet down and then smiled broadly at the remaining students.

"Congrats to all of you that stayed. You have officially completed the first part to the exams." The others stayed quiet, and Naruto sighed in relief. Anko then burst through the window, and Naruto face palmed. "Alright, maggots, the next phase to the test is a team survival exercise. Meet on Training Ground 44 in exactly one hour."

Ibiki nodded at Anko and the rest of the remaining nin filtered out of the room. Cairo grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him outside to plop down beside a stream. Naruto curled up on Cairo's chest and was content to sun for the hour of waiting. Cairo grinned mischievously then glanced around the clearing for anyone. He placed some privacy traps just to be safe then slipped his hand down Naruto's shirt. Cairo tweaked a nipple and leaned down to kiss Naruto silent. Naruto kissed back, but pulled away quickly.

"What about-?"

"Shh. No one will bother us, Naru. Trust me."Naruto nodded and bit his lip. Cairo gently pulled Naruto's lips out with his thumb. Naruto bit down on Cairo's salty thumb and looked at him through his lashes. Cairo groaned and smashed his mouth over Naruto's. Naruto leaned into the kiss and started pulling at Cairo's shirt. They divested each other of their clothes and Naruto was riding Cairo's thigh and moaning out to the trees as Cairo teased him with two fingers. Naruto shuddered and came, tightening around Cairo's fingers.

Cairo smirked and then pushed Naruto onto his back. Naruto held his legs up to his chest, allowing Cairo to see his hole begging to be filled. Cairo growled in the back of his throat and dropped a finger to circle the trembling hole. Naruto made a sharp noise and rolled his hips up, begging Cairo silently. Cairo then swooped down suddenly and licked a hot stripe over Naruto's hole. Naruto screamed out as Cairo stiffened his tongue and pushed it in. Naruto hummed, delirious with pleasure and after what seemed like seconds he felt Cairo pull away and replace his tongue with the head of his cock. He pushed in, in one smooth stroke, pausing to let Naruto adjust. Naruto was having none of that and bucked up against Cairo, urging him to go faster.

Cairo obliged and pounded Naruto. Naruto screamed out and reached down to fist his cock. Cairo slapped his hand away and took over. Naruto tipped over the edge and Cairo followed shortly after. The boys managed to get clothed and semi composed before Gai and Lee burst into the clearing with shouts of eternal youthfulness.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrightie then, here we are again! Enjoy and remember that I don't own Naruto and or Teen Titans.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>"There you two are. Please make your way to the Training Grounds." Gai screamedsaid in his usual exuberant fashion. Lee kind of cringed from beside him and smiled apologetically at the Twins.

Naruto and Cairo nodded then set off for the Training Grounds. When they got to the grounds, they were met with the sight of Sasuke and Sakura foaming at the mouth, except Sakura was a five hundred pound sumo wrestler and Sasuke was a very hairy, ugly woman.

They both were screaming, but the only sound that came out was a donkey's braying. The permanent ink still shined on their faces and someone had taken the liberty of animating the drawings, and the giant penis was doing laps around Sakura's face. Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing and Cairo buried his head in Naruto's neck to muffle the sounds of his laughter.

Anko and Ibiki appeared in a puff of smoke, reminiscent of Kakashi's trademark teleport. They both seemingly could not see either Sasuke or Sakura. "Alright, little worms, your new task is to go into the Forest of Death. Fill out one of these forms, in case you die then trade the paperwork in for a scroll. You will need the scroll to get into the tower to complete the second part of the challenge. Everybody clear? Alright then, off you go!"

Naruto and Cairo sighed and headed to the booth to get the scrolls. They'd already completed their forms in order to avoid Sasuke and Sakura and were anxious to get home to Beast and Kono. They slipped into the forest silently, avoiding the obvious traps and the foolish teams that had managed to get caught in some of the more subtle booby traps. Sasuke and Sakura had caught up with the boys much to their disappointment and disgust and were now consistently whining.

"Sasuke should be the leader of the group because he's much stronger than you two little half wits. Why did you two idiots not help us earlier? Why did you run off? I swear, sometimes I don't know why the council let you two live."

Cairo had managed to tune it out, but it seemed that for Naruto that was the last straw as he whirled around and decked Sakura. She fell with a squawk and managed to take Sasuke out with her. Cairo stared at Naruto surprised.

"What? She was annoying me! No one says that about my brother." Naruto huffed, sucking on his sore knuckles. The Twins disabled several traps along the way, deciding to be semi nice to the other teams. The only other team they met was Neji, and Hinata and her team. Naruto noticed the dog boy was pretty much eye fucking him and he moved closer to Cairo. Cairo looked down, amused that his brother was trying to burrow into his side and had given Hinata directions to the tower. The dog boy leered at Naruto and Naruto had squeaked and wrapped around Cairo's head. The boys reached the tower and retrieved the scrolls, then headed back toward the start. They passed a rather bruised looking Sasuke and Sakura along the way back and Cairo had hidden the scroll from them both.

Darkness had fallen pretty quickly and the boys found a suitable hiding place for their camp. Cairo was piling logs up for an underground fire when he noticed that Naruto was still favoring his sore hand. Cairo finished the fire then pulled Naruto's hand up and kissed every knuckle.

Naruto smiled at the tender act, and then moaned when Cairo's kisses became sucking on the knuckles. Cairo leaned in and captured Naruto's mouth in a passionate kiss. Cairo ran his tongue along the seam of Naruto's plush lips and happily lapped at the roof of Naruto's mouth. Cairo slid his hand up Naruto's shirt and plucked and pulled against Naruto's already sensitive nipples.

"Ooh, Cairo. Please!" Naruto groaned out, stripping Cairo of his shirt. He tugged impatiently at Cairo's pants as Cairo pinched one of his nipples in a delicious manner that had Naruto squeaking in the back of his throat and arching his chest to Cairo. Cairo pulled Naruto's shirt off and quickly bit into one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto nearly screamed in pleasure and spread his legs for Cairo. Cairo smirked and pulled Naruto's clothes off of him before rolling Naruto onto his back. Naruto arched his back and cried out when he felt Cairo lick a hot stripe from his balls and up and over his hole.

Cairo pushed a finger in beside his tongue and Naruto bit down on his arm to keep from making too much noise. Cairo was having none of this and thrust in another two fingers, stretching Naruto painfully. Naruto let go of his arm and cried out, nearly delirious with pleasure. Cairo decided to quit torturing him and thrust into Naruto quickly. Cairo pounded an orgasm out of Naruto very quickly and he gritted his teeth and rolled his hips through it. Cairo then gently started a slow, deep rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing oh so slowly back in. Naruto writhed under Cairo as his arms gave out on him.

Cairo caught Naruto and held him up by an arm thrown about his chest. Cairo used the new position to pull Naruto into a better arch against him, causing him to drive much, much deeper into him. Naruto cried and begged for Cairo to go faster, but Cairo stayed at the same slow pace. Cairo only sped up when he was in danger of going cross eyed from the pleasure. He steadily increased his speed and soon found himself crying out and spilling into Naruto.

Naruto nearly sobbed in frustration, but that turned into screaming as Cairo quickly thrust four fingers back into him and latched back onto his nipples, sucking roughly. Cairo fisted Naruto's cock with his other hand and in no time Naruto was painting his and Cairo's chest with his release.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrightie then, a plot chapter. If anyone cares, the Anbu mentioned is not the one in the actual series, so he is actually an OC and will act the way I want him to. Other than that, Standard Warnings apply. I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The Twins continued on back to the start of the challenge, stopping only to drink some water and rest. They heard a horrible ruckus, and Cairo sighed. Naruto groaned and begged, "Please, please ignore it whatever it is. We don't need to go in saving everybody."<p>

Cairo shrugged and Naruto sighed before grabbing Cairo's arm and dragging him in the general direction of the noise. The Twins finally burst into a clearing and stop to blink a couple of times. Lord Volde- I mean, Orochimaru standing in front of the prone bodies of Sasuke and Sakura, but Orochimaru was wearing an oversized sombrero, had a pink tube top on, and had a pineapple stuffed down the tube top. Naruto blinked several times then scrubbed at his eyes. Cairo just face-palmed and started banging his head on a nearby tree. Cairo noticed that Kabuto was doing the same from his position behind Orochimaru. Naruto scratched his head and smiled apologetically in Kabuto's direction before grabbing a giant stick and bonking Orochimaru in the head with said stick. Kabuto winced at the sound of the hit, but made no other moves to help Orochimaru.

"Sorry about that." Naruto called softly.

"Not a problem. He was going on one of his rampages again." Kabuto called back exasperated.

"What do we do about the curse mark?"Cairo butted in, looking up from the tree.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't actually know, but I'll research it and come back to you with the information."

"Perfect, but we do need to get you out of here without being caught."

"Any plans, brother mine?" Cairo breathed into Naruto's neck.

"If I may?" Kabuto said hesitantly. After a few minutes of whispered planning the three worked out a plan and with a couple of henges and a bit of blood the two settled into position. Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's unconscious form and bid the boys farewell.

Naruto nodded, pleased and shooed Kabuto on out of the clearing with Orochimaru slung over his back. The Anbu arrived three seconds after Kabuto disappeared and they saw Naruto lying on the ground bloodied being cradled by an equally as bloody Cairo. One of the Anbu tried to pull Cairo away from Naruto, but Cairo became so hysterical that they left them alone for the time being. One of them that wore a wolf mask picked up Sasuke and Sakura. The rest of them looked at each other, and then drew straws to see who would get to try to calm the Twins. The unlucky soul wore the cat mask and he approached the boys. Cairo tensed up again and pulled Naruto closer. The cat mask slowed down his approach and Naruto let out a groan which drew Cairo's attention once again.

Naruto was trying desperately to not cackle and he could see Cairo bite the inside of his check in order to keep from laughing as well. Cairo turned his attention to the Anbu that had crouched down out of hitting range next to them. The cat mask spoke for the first time, trying to soothe the boys.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get you and your brother to a medic as soon as we hit Konoha again. You just have to let us get the both of you."

Cairo heard Kakashi's voice from behind the cat masked Anbu.

"Cairo let the Anbu take you and Naruto back to Konoha. You both have completed the challenge and are qualified for the fights. At least let him take you home and we can deal with your injuries there."

Cairo, still playing his part nodded slowly, glaring at the cat masked Anbu. He reluctantly released his brother and soon found that Kakashi had picked him up. Kakashi then breathed into Cairo's neck, "What's going on?"

Cairo breathed back just as silent, "Orochimaru bit Sasuke. Kabuto is going to research the mark and see if he can find a way to reverse it for us. We didn't want him caught so a few henges and some blood and the Anbu is as oblivious as ever."

"Impressive." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The group was silent until they reached the Training Grounds. An entire crowd had gathered and Beast and Kono shoved their way to the front of the crowd to see Naruto and Cairo. Kakashi shielded Cairo with his body which allowed Cairo to flicker the henge to show Beast and Kono that they were okay. Beast and Kono took the hint, melting back into the crowd and heading for the house. Naruto had been lulled to sleep by the surprising comfort of the cat-mask Anbu's arms. Before drifting off to the sound of his heart beat, Naruto made a mental note to go rifling through the Hokage's files in search for this Anbu. Cairo had caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at the Anbu. Naruto had nodded and could feel Cairo's glee from the Anbu's arms.

They arrived back at the house and after some major threatening from Iruka, the boys slipped back upstairs for a shower. Naruto was just standing sleepily in the shower, when he felt like someone was watching. A quick glance to the rest of them showed they felt it as well. Naruto shrugged and decided to put on a show for the peeping Tom. Naruto captured Beast's mouth and pressed him up against the shower wall. Beast hissed from the coolness of the shower wall on his bare back, but kissed Naruto hungrily back and ground down on Naruto's thigh that had found its way between his knees.

Naruto pulled Beast out of the shower, faintly noticing Cairo pull Kono out behind then and dumped Beast onto the bed. He gnawed at Beast's chest until he felt the presence move to the bedroom. He smirked at the sounds of Beast's pleasure and softened his bite until he was suckling the nubs. He trailed his way down Beast's stomach and then took Beast in his mouth. Beast moaned out breathlessly and yanked hard on his hair.

Naruto started when he felt a cool hand circle his exposed entrance, but calmed when Cairo laid a hand on his back. Naruto wiggled his hips at Cairo and smirked around Beast when Cairo smacked his ass. Naruto pulled off of Beast with a wet pop and turned his attention to Kono. He dragged Kono down beside Beast and quickly stretched him. Beast took over and soon was pounding away at Kono. Naruto slid into Beast in one long stretch and screamed out when he felt Cairo tongue him. Cairo threw himself into rimming Naruto, absently stroking himself along with Naruto's thrusts into Kono.

The added thrill of being watched set Naruto's skin ablaze and all too soon he felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen. Cairo tongued him faster, adding in two fingers alongside his tongue and Beast and Kono fell off the edge. The combined sensations did Naruto in, and he came so hard his stomach muscles hurt. He saw stars and very nearly passed out. He clung on though and dozed, sleepily nuzzling the back of Beast's neck. He only started awake when Cairo washed him down with a cool cloth.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! Another Chapter. I apologize for the lateness. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the house, the cat masked Anbu sat stunned in a tree, his shirt was soaked through with blood. He absently rubbed a hand under his nose then pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, totally enthralled with what he saw.<p>

"I've gotta find a way to get closer to Naruto and Cairo. But, how will I do that?" He pondered over the question, absent mindedly stroking himself through his pants. He spotted Kakashi coming around the corner and popped away hurriedly.

Kakashi with his ever present smutty book in hand hurried down the road toward Iruka's house still dazed over what he had just seen in the Hokage's tower. He shook his head to clear away the strange images and braced himself and knocked smartly on Iruka's door. After five minutes of knocking, Kakashi finally pounded on Iruka's door impatiently. Iruka opened the door still mussed with sleep and snarled, "What?" and Kakashi shrank back into himself, his one visible eye wide with fright.

"."Kakashi immediately ducked back behind his book in fright.

Iruka blinked and then translated the mashed up mess into actual words.

"Naruto needs to see the Hokage because Gaara is here from Suna? Oh, well, why didn't you just say so? Kakashi, come in, I'll go get Naruto for you and then you boys can be on your way." Kakashi trembled his way into Iruka's kitchen and collapsed into a chair relieved. He absolutely did not squeak when Iruka passed him again and absolutely did not flinch when he heard a scream and a bang from upstairs. Naruto stumbled downstairs shortly, rubbing at his eye and mumbling under his breath about mother hens. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and sprinted out the door, toward the Hokage's tower, relieved to have lived waking Iruka up before noon on his day off.

They burst through the window to the sight of Minato, the old man and Tsunade playing cards and drinking sake.

"NANI?" Naruto screeched and then passed out cold. The last thing he saw was a pair of depthless green eyes rimmed in black.

He tripped headlong into consciousness a few seconds later, and stood for a full five minutes rubbing his eyes at the three playing poker. He hummed and nodded to himself before turning to Gaara. Gaara was looking at him exasperatedly.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

Gaara grinned, freaking out everyone but Naruto. "How about we go someplace a little more private than this," Gaara suggested as he steered Naruto away by his elbow. Naruto went along with Gaara, mindlessly chattering all the while. Gaara as always remained silent, but every now and again he would smile and nod in response to Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Gaara had been staring at him for quite some time and Naruto opened his mouth to ask Gaara what was wrong when the red head planted a sudden kiss on his lips. Naruto relaxed into the kiss instantly, hesitantly bringing his arms up to circle Gaara. Naruto stealthily moved them backwards and had to keep from laughing when Gaara hit a desk and started. Gaara grinned and flipped their positions, pushing his thigh in between Naruto's knees. Naruto moaned at the rough treatment and ground against Gaara's strong thigh.

Naruto squeaked when he was suddenly lifted onto the desk behind him. Gaara pulled Naruto's shirt off and attacked his chest, sucking and biting marks all over Naruto. Panting, Gaara tore himself from Naruto's nipples and asked, "Are you with someone?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "They won't mind when I bring you home to them."

Gaara looked confusedly at Naruto, "They? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yep, about three others, and I'm sure they'll love you." Naruto swooped down and caught Gaara's lips once more. Naruto gently undressed what he could reach of Gaara before starting in on his own pants. Gaara watched the proceedings with interest and leaned down to lick a hot stripe across the tip of Naruto's cock.

Naruto mewled and thrust his hips up in invitation. Gaara simply engulfed him in one long, slick, hot, glide. Naruto moaned low in his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head. Gaara swallowed around Naruto's length and Naruto warned, "I'm gonna-." Gaara merely sucked harder and swallowed Naruto's release.

He pulled away with a lewd pop and sucked on his own fingers. He pushed Naruto's legs up to his chest and circled the still trembling entrance with his middle finger. Naruto whined and pushed against the finger, trying to get Gaara to hurry up and get in him, but Gaara was having none of that and gave Naruto's ass a nice slap. Naruto settled and Gaara slowly pushed his finger in. Naruto hummed in pleasure, waiting for the next finger. Gaara added the second and third fingers and crooked them just so that they brushed over Naruto's prostate. Naruto jumped and said. "I'm ready! Hurry up and fuck me already!"

Gaara slicked himself and thrust in powerfully. Naruto rolled his hips with Gaara's thrusts and flung an arm out, knocking the contents of the table to the floor with a clatter. "God, Gaara, harder, please!" Naruto moaned desperately. Gaara was only too happy to comply, harshly pounding into Naruto. He reached a hand between them and grabbed hold of Naruto's neglected erection and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Naruto's hands had worked their way into Gaara's blood red locks and he clutched and pulled at the hair desperately. Naruto pulled his legs open wider, causing Gaara to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Gaara scratched down Naruto's chest and pumped harder at his cock, no longer trying to stifle his moans. Naruto was screaming with every thrust and Gaara was sure his voice would give out. Naruto stiffened and screamed his way through orgasm, clenching down hard on Gaara.

Gaara moaned brokenly and doubled his thrusts. He came not long after swearing and shaking. Naruto pulled him closer and stroked at his hair while they both recovered. They dressed in silence, exchanging kisses and Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to Iruka's home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Some plot twists and whatnot. Enjoy! **

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Cairo raised his head from the pile of sleepy, sated bodies at the sound of Naruto coming in their bedroom. He lay tense, clutching a kunai until he saw that it was Naruto. He caught Naruto's foxy grin and smiled to himself when he noticed the shy redhead hiding behind him.<p>

"Hello, there! I hope Naruto warned you about us. We'd hate to scare you away." Cairo cooed at Gaara, smirking when Gaara's cheeks blazed an adorable pink. Cairo gently woke the others and scooted around to give Naruto and Gaara a place to lie. Naruto pulled Gaara down onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. Cairo took the initiative and pulled at Gaara's shirt and robes. Beast tugged off Gaara's shoes and pants, kissing a trail down his leg. Kono gently kissed Gaara's pink mouth, sucking on Gaara's tongue when his mouth opened under the assault.

Cairo rubbed his rough hands softly down Gaara's pale chest, stopping to roll the tender nubs between his fingers. Gaara's breath hitched and Cairo pinched harder, determined to get a moan out of the gorgeous boy lying between his legs. Gaara moaned out at the pain pleasure and blushed harder. Naruto cooed and then swooped to engulf Gaara's dick. Gaara screamed out and his hips snapped up of their own accord. Naru meet Cairo's eyes and they communicated silently before turning back to the task of driving Gaara crazy.

Naruto was nudged from his position of sucking Gaara's cock by Beast and Kono. Naruto sat back and huffed at them then kissed Gaara deeply before holding his fingers up to Cairo. Cairo wetted the fingers thoroughly, nibbling on a fingertip from time to time. Naruto pulled his fingers out of that sinful mouth and trailed them down to Gaara's entrance. Gaara nodded at Naruto breathlessly and Naruto slipped two fingers in. Beast and Kono were both sucking on the head of Gaara's cock and moaning as they jerked each other off. Naruto added the third finger and crooked them just so to get a whimpered, "Oh!" out of Gaara. Naruto pulled back, slicked up his dick and pressed inside slowly. He bottomed out and waited for Gaara's okay. Whilst waiting, Naruto felt slick fingers press against his hole. Cairo twisted three fingers inside of him and froze at the stretched out and wet feeling.

"Well, well, well. You two already started without us. Naughty." Cairo purred darkly, forgoing any stretching and just slamming into Naruto. Naruto cried out at the same time Gaara did, as Cairo's thrust into Naruto pushed Naru farther into Gaara.

"God, move!" Gaara growled and Naruto started to thrust for all that he was worth. Cairo picked up the rhythm and soon had Naruto moaning and crying. Between the hot mouths on his cock and the hard length pounding him, Gaara didn't last long and spilled his release between them suddenly.

Naruto cursed at the added tightness around him and nearly cried when he couldn't come. He groaned in frustration and arched his back to allow Cairo deeper thrusts. Gaara had pulled away and now lay snuggled up to Kono. Beast crawled over to Gaara's place and sucked one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth and bit down. The same moment, Cairo nailed Naruto's prostate and Naruto shook through his orgasm. Cairo followed shortly afterward, pulling everyone in for a post glow cuddle.

Morning dawned to find Cairo and Naruto slipping quietly from the warm pile of sleeping lovers and setting off for the Hokage's tower.

"Some strange guy that looked almost like us, The Third, and this woman with extremely big boobs? Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Pretty damn sure."

Cairo sighed and shook his head then followed his brother through the open window into the Hokage's office. The three that Naruto had told him about were present, and Cairo blinked before turning to Kakashi, who's just came through the window after them.

"Kakashi, who are these people?" Cairo asked calmly, resolving to observe the strangers for the time being. Kakashi and the others noticed that Cairo had covered his back and had placed himself in front of Naruto. Naruto simply slumped against his brother's back and peeked over his shoulder at the strangers.

Kakashi sweat dropped and then said lazily, "The guy that looks like you two is Minato, and he's your father. The woman is Tsunade. Don't ever make her mad, or you will be missing some teeth."

"Hold up- Did you say Minato is our Father?"

Kakashi nodded and then ducked as a kunai was chunked at his head. Cairo silently raged, then asked, "And exactly how did our dead father go from dead to alive again?" Kakashi shrunk back from the KI rolling off of Cairo.

"We believe that in his eternal conquest for power, Orochimaru approached Mother Nature. Unfortunately, he pissed her off and in her effort to castrate him, opened up a portal. Said portal fucked with the time-space continuum and brought Minato and Tsunade here."

Cairo stared at him, whilst Naruto nearly pissed himself laughing. "Really?" Cairo screeched.

"Yep." Kakashi deadpanned. Cairo face palmed and then turned to the assembled, pulling Naruto into his arms. Naruto giggled and buried his face in Cairo's neck, throwing his arms around Cairo's shoulders and curling up in his arms. Cairo hummed and studied the newcomers.

Minato was watching the two of them with a wondering look in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to hug them so badly. Tsunade was watching them quietly, seemingly peaceful. Naruto muttered, "Trust them."

Cairo didn't hesitate, trusting Naruto completely and walked to stand in front of his dad. He peered up at him and then nodded. Minato relaxed and wrapped his arms around the boys. Cairo felt hot tears at his neck and realized that Minato was crying. He and Naruto just snuggled closer to their father and felt that for once in their life, things would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Plot Chapter! Standard Warnings apply. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The day had been going fairly well, all things considered and Naruto and Cairo had been curled up on Minato and Kakashi's lap for the better part of an afternoon napping when the peace was shattered by a screeched, "WHAT?"<p>

Cairo lifted his head and looked around, but Naruto snuggled farther into his father and mumbled, "Sounds like Sakura-chan."

Cairo looked over at Naruto exasperated. "Should we be worried?"

Naruto shook his head and was well back on his way to dream land when the Third Strode in with a furious Tsunade at his heels.

"If you all will come with me, there are some issues the council wants to discuss. I am giving you all the authority to say and do what is needed in these meetings, as I fear the council will try to betroth you and your bother to the young Uchiha."

Cairo's world flamed into red, and his KI unintentionally spiked. Naruto wrapped around Cairo in an effort to calm him and squeaked when Cairo buried his head in Naruto's neck and squeezed him tight. Minato smiled softly at the boys then squared his shoulders and said, "Well, how about we piss some council members off, eh boys?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and tried to sneak away, but Minato's arm flashed out and snatched Kakashi back by his collar. The odd group made their way to the meeting hall and ignored any strange stares they got. The entire Anbu seemed to be staring as Kakashi was dragged backwards by the bouncing Minato. The council members were foaming at the mouth and Sakura was red faced and pointing her kunai at them. The few guards in the room had not moved to stop her and were even poised to help her in her grisly task.

The Third took his place, Minato and Tsunade sat either side of him, ignoring all of the stares and the whispers that followed them to their seats. Naruto, Kakashi and Cairo stood with Sakura.

"What is the meaning of all of this uproar?" The Third asked quietly.

"We've proposed a marriage contract for you to sign, Hokage."

The Third took the offered document and saw red once he'd read the conditions. He calmly handed it to Minato who snarled and set the scroll on fire. The Third abruptly stood and said, "Those who opposed the contract may leave now."

Once they had shuffled out the door, The Third turned to Anbu Captain. "See to it that we have a public trail. Let this be made known as an example of what happens to those who dare rise against the Hokage and Naruto and Cairo."

The captain nodded silently and was none too gentle manhandling the Council members out of their seats and handing them over to Ibiki. Minato gathered his boys in his arms and strode angrily out of the council chambers. Both Naruto and Cairo looked questioningly at their dad, but didn't speak and waited on Minato to say something. Minato carried them through the city streets to an unfamiliar location. He paused before a fox statue, bit his thumb and swiped the bloody digit over the forehead of the fox. An entire compound appeared seemingly out of thin air. Cairo whistled and Naruto giggled at him. Minato pushed open the gate to the compound and went about checking to see if things were intact. Thankfully nothing had been touched. Minato plopped down on one of the couches and started talking to his boys. He learned of all of the hardships that Naruto had had to go through until Kakashi and Cairo were able to help him. He learned of the boys waking the bloodlines and he even learned about Cairo and Naruto's partners.

Minato merely smiled and said, "I'll have to meet them then." Naruto finally sucked up enough guts to question his father. Naruto made sure to use his puppy-dog eyes and crawl into Minato's lap before asking. Minato sighed and kissed Naruto's forehead. He pulled Cairo closer and said, "The council had drawn up a marriage contract between you two and the young Uchiha. You two had no more rights other than to pop out babies for the clan."

Cairo snarled and Naruto huddled into Minato frightened.

"We've ordered Ibiki to extract all of the information from the council's heads, and then the Anbu and the citizens have called for the death of the council members. The Anbu have taken Sasuke into custody to make sure he doesn't get near you two."

Cairo nodded and smiled sadistically when Naruto spoke a plan in his mind. Minato listened in on the silent conversation, adding in and adjusting where it was needed. They were startled out of their evil planning when they heard a 'THUMP' out in the hallway and they heard Kakashi's voice muffled.

Minato looked confused then giggled when he remembered the booby trap. He released the trap and then a very dizzy Kakashi stumbled into the living room. The boys, sensing an opportunity to escape quietly shimmied by Kakashi and Minato where they were too busy eye fucking to notice them leave.

Cairo and Naruto tore back to their lovers, thankful that Iruka had a distraction to keep him from mother-henning. Both the boys ran through their bedroom door at the same time, and immediately showered their lovers in kisses. Kono, Beast and Gaara looked at them concerned and tried to calm Naruto and Cairo down. Kono finally pushed Cairo down and sat on his cock. Cairo stiffened and then pressed kisses over the parts of Kono's chest that he could reach. Gaara and Beast were taking turns driving Naruto out of his mind by sucking lustily around his cock and flipping teasing brushes over Naruto's hole with their tongue tips.

Cairo moaned and bucked up, trying desperately to make Kono come before him. Kono felt Cairo's desperation and allowed himself to fully focus on the amazing pleasure shooting up and down his spine with every push pull stretch. He gasped and came over Cairo's chest. Cairo still thrusting came several minutes later, with a wordless cry. Cairo kissed Kono deeply and whispered, "Love you so much."Kono answered him back with a smile and a cuddle, "Love you too. All of you."

Gaara and Beast brought Naruto over the edge and exchanged the sentiments with the rest of the group. Cairo rolled over to where he was spooning Naruto and he whispered, "Love you my little Naru. Couldn't live without you."

Naruto tucked himself under Cairo's chin and said, "Love you. Don't ever leave me."

"We won't."


	10. Chapter 10

Awesome sauce. Another Chapter cause I love you all. Oh, yeah this chapter contains Minato/Kakashi lovins. You don't like, I don't care 'cause I love this pairing. Standard Warnings apply. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The next few days went without a hitch, the only thing outstanding was the blood drenched robes of the council hanging from the flagpole atop the Hokage's tower and strangely the villagers who'd hurt Naruto were gone. Minato and the Third now ruled together and had the full support of the sand on account of Gaara. Cairo and Naruto had introduced the boys to their father and they got along great. Cairo had noticed the lusty looks Kakashi was giving their father and handed Naruto off to Gaara. He appeared at Kakashi's elbow and pulled him to the side.<p>

Cairo looked at Kakashi and saw that the infamous Copy Cat Ninja looked worn and weary.

"Go after him, sensei. Neither Naruto nor I will try to stop you. We can tell you love him with your all."

Kakashi looked at Cairo sideways and saw the conviction in Cairo's face. Kakashi crumbled and wrapped Cairo in a bear hug before sprinting off. Cairo saw Gai run up alongside Kakashi and saw Kakashi nearly run completely over Gai in his haste to reach Minato. Cairo wandered back over to his boys and answered Gaara's confused look with a shake of his head. Naruto, happily oblivious reached for Cairo again and wrapped himself around Cairo's head once more.

Meanwhile Kakashi's heart was pounding as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop heading for the Hokage's tower. He'd been in love with his sensei since he was a teen and had been absolutely heartbroken when Minato had died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. Kakashi could get around the fact that the man he loved had a wife and a child, he would just pine over Minato, trying to maintain the comrade relationship with his teacher. Now he finally had a chance to love Minato and Cairo and Naruto had given him their blessing. He was not going to mess up this chance.

He felt that somewhere, somehow Mother Nature had smiled on him and had brought his one and only love back before he wasted away to nothing. He ignored the bloody robes snapping in the wind above his head and gingerly slipped his way into the Hokage's office, avoiding every booby trap that had been set. Minato was bent over his desk, scribbling viciously on a scroll and the old man was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi deliberately stepped on a creaky board and ducked as a dozen kunai suddenly flew in his direction. He looked back up to see a sheepish Minato. Minato rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry 'bout that Kahsi. I seem to be a little jumpy today."

"Maa, maa. It's fine." Kakashi waved his hand and sat on an unoccupied corner of Minato's desk. Minato suddenly swept everything off of his desk and pulled Kakashi closer by his hips. Kakashi blushed under his mask and Minato seeing the blush lowly commented, "I've always hated that mask for covering your face from me."

Minato hooked a finger under the mask and gently pulled it down. Kakashi's blush grew when Minato's expression changed to a look of absolute hunger. Minato's tongue flicked out of his mouth and Kakashi couldn't help but follow its path across Minato's supple lips. Minato finally leaned forward and stopped a hair's breadth away from Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi felt dizzy headed and he felt his heart skip a beat and then Minato's mouth was on his, sucking sweetly at his lips and tongue pushing its way inside to dominate the kiss. Kakashi's world melted away to everything but Minato kissing him. Minato slid his hands up the back of Kakashi's vest and scrabbled for bare skin.

Minato pulled away from the kiss and pulled Kakashi's shirt off and flung it to some unknown corner of his office. Minato stared at Kakashi's pale scar ridden chest. He traced over one of the larger ones gently, following his hands with his mouth, mapping out the solid muscle and slightly raised scars. Kakashi stuttered out a moan as Minato flipped over a nipple with his tongue. Minato smirked at the small noise and was determined to hear more. He bit down on the nub and felt a rush as Kakashi screamed out and arched up. Minato pushed at Kakashi's chest and laid him down on the desk. Minato got up from his chair and divested Kakashi of his sandals, pants and bandages.

"Beautiful." He whispered, observing the stunning creature that lay across his desk. Kakashi's erection was an angry red and was laying across his stomach, leaving a glistening trail of pre-come in its wake. Minato shed his clothes and lay down on Kakashi, hissing when their dicks rubbed against one another. He thrust against Kakashi hard and swallowed the moans in a kiss. He lifted his fingers and pushed them into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi took the hint and lathered the fingers as best as he could.

Minato trailed them down to press against Kakashi's entrance. He kissed Kakashi to distract him then quickly thrust the fingers in. He stilled, waiting on Kakashi whose face had screwed up in pain. Kakashi breathed out shakily and soon began rolling his hips against the fingers and moaning at the pressure. Minato smiled, relieved and scissored his fingers gently, intent on stretching Kakashi without hurting him any more than he had to.

He added the third finger and brushed across something that had Kakashi screaming out and clutching at Minato's arm. Minato smirked and rubbed across Kakashi's prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out. Kakashi let out a disappointed moan and shivered at the empty stretched out feeling. Minato slicked his cock quickly and lined up to Kakashi's quivering hole. He pressed steadily against Kakashi and moaned out when the head of his cock popped in. He took a deep breath and pushed in, in one long stroke, pausing when he bottomed out.

Minato peppered kisses over Kakashi's scrunched up face and stroked his deflated cock to distract him from the burning in his ass. Kakashi finally pushed back against Minato's cock and Minato started out a slow rhythm. He gained speed when he saw the pain turn into pleasure for Kakashi and complied with the panted commands to go faster and harder. Kakashi screamed out when Minato hit the perfect angle to brush his prostate with every thrust and felt the tightening in his abdomen.

"I'm gonna-," he panted, trying to tell Minato. Minato smiled and started jerking him off roughly. Kakashi screamed out his lover's name and came hard, clamping down on the length buried inside him. Kakashi distantly felt Minato thrust a little more, and then felt the hot release inside him. Minato collapsed on top of Kakashi and tried to regain his senses. He cleaned himself up, and then gently cleaned Kakashi up. He gathered Kakashi in his arms and transported to the compound. He dressed Kakashi in some sleep pants and laid him in the bed. Minato crawled in and curled around Kakashi. Kakashi rolled to where he could look at Minato and said quietly, "I love you with all of my heart."

Minato kissed his nose and said back, "And I love you with all of my soul."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright for Anbu! And for smut, just because I love you. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Naruto sniffed at the sight of Minato and Kakashi curled around each other and decided to make some extra food for them when they woke. Naruto hummed to himself as he put away the camera and pulled on an apron over his sleep clothes. The boys had enjoyed spending time with their father and were happy that he'd found someone. Naruto had tried to get his boys awake and going, but Kono and Beast were sleepily curled around Cairo, who was yawning and slipping back asleep. Naruto sighed, exasperated and looked at Gaara who looked bright eyed and perky, clutching a nice mug of coffee.<p>

Apparently the Third had snuck in and Naruto ignored him staring at Kono wrapped around Cairo. Naruto smiled when Kakashi stumbled down stairs sleepily clutching Minato's pillow. Naruto pushed Kakashi down into a seat and placed a plate full of food in front of him. Kakashi looked adorably sleepy without his mask on, and Naruto took pity on the addled nin and tied his mask on after he finished eating.

Minato finally zombie walked through the kitchen, ruffling Naruto's hair and kissing the top of Kakashi's head as he passed. He sat down with a coffee mug and choked when he noticed the old man sitting at the table.

"Yes?" Minato choked out, desperately trying to not snort coffee out his nose. The Third motioned toward the living room and Minato stood, making sure to kiss Kakashi in full view of everyone before he followed the old man. Breakfast continued as normal, well it did until Cairo snored and snorted it up his nose. Naruto face palmed and continued eating. Kakashi stood and said nervously, "Maa, I guess I better get to the missions office and see what I'm doing today. See you when I get home?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Sure, we'll help you go get the rest of your things this afternoon if you'd like us to. Have a good day and be safe."

Kakashi's resulting smile was blinding, even through his mask. He flipped open his standard orange book and whistled a cheery tune. Gaara stared after him confused, and Naruto just smiled and kissed him. He felt a repressed chakra presence outside and glanced up discretely to see the cat anbu perched in the tree outside the window. Naruto smirked dirtily and bit down on Gaara's mouth. Gaara responded instantly, although he was confused.

"Naru, what?" Naruto shushed him and then breathed in his ear as he tugged on the lobe, "Cat Anbu, in the tree. I wanna see if he'll join us. We've gotta catch him, though." Gaara nodded and bit down on Naruto's neck savagely. Naruto moaned out and yanked at the old shirt Gaara had grabbed before coming to breakfast. He slid the shirt off of Gaara's shoulder and nipped at the dip where neck meets shoulder. Cairo sat up, interested in what his brother was doing. He snuck up behind Naruto and pulled at Naruto's pants.

Cairo pulled them off to see Naruto going bare underneath and moaned at the sight. Beast dropped down to his knees and tugged Cairo's cock out and swallowed it down. Kono smirked and started to work at Gaara's pants. Gaara suddenly grabbed him and pushed him over the table. He yanked Kono's pants off and stuck his fingers in Kono's mouth. Kono lathered the fingers, making sure to suck on them.

Gaara growled and stretched Kono quickly before slamming in. He bottomed out and stilled, feeling Naruto's tongue flick over his entrance. Naruto made sure to look up at the Anbu palming himself in the tree and moan. Naruto could practically see the river of blood gush out of the Anbu's mask. He pushed his tongue into Gaara's hole and flicked his tongue, stretching Gaara out. Gaara moaned brokenly and flexed, causing his hole to constrict around Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away with a final wet, sucking kiss to his hole and pushed two fingers in. Gaara pushed impatiently against the fingers and Naruto lined up and thrust in.

Naruto started when he felt a tongue at his own hole and craned backwards to see Cairo's face buried between his legs, with Beast sucking away at his length. Naruto began a rough pace, holding onto Gaara's neck to get the leverage he needed to pound deep. Gaara moaned and pushed into Naruto's hand, so Naruto clenched his hand and cut of Gaara's air supply, then let go again.

Gaara bucked up against Naruto violently, and Naruto did it again. Kono screamed when Gaara hit his sweet spot over and over again. He tightened and was about to cum when Gaara's hand flashed down and formed a ring around the base of his cock. Kono whined, disappointed, but arched back into Gaara's rough thrusts. Beast was the first to come, moaning around Cairo's cock. Cairo cried out and came as well, biting into Naruto's ass. Gaara took pity on Kono and released his dick. Kono came hard, slumping over. Gaara gritted his teeth as Naruto's thrusts forced him into Kono's tight and fluttering entrance.

Gaara cried out and came, shaking at the overstimulation to his dick. Naruto forced himself deeper into Gaara and looked over his shoulder to the Anbu and emptied himself in Gaara. Naruto saw the Anbu fall out of the tree, and motioned to Cairo. Cairo nodded and ran outside to grab the Anbu. He drug him inside and sat him at the kitchen table.

The panicked Anbu started to frantically make the hand signs to teleport away, but Cairo caught his hands. Naruto smiled at him and moved to take his mask off. The Anbu hesitated and then nodded for Naruto to go ahead. Naruto gently pulled the mask off to see gorgeous blue eyes and a handsome face framed by long chocolate brown hair. The Anbu smiled hesitantly and Naruto grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Silly Anbu-san. You weren't very subtle with your watching. Are you interested in joining us?"

The Anbu cleared his throat and purred, "Hai, Naruto-san. I would love you join you and your lovers. I'm Michael Windrider."

"Well, Michael. Welcome to the club." Cairo chortled, letting go of Michael's wrists and sliding a hand through his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Michael purred and leaned into Cairo's hand and closed his eyes.<p>

Cairo smiled at Michael's unconscious purring and said gruffly, "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

Cairo and the others led Michael to the bathroom. Beast busied himself with running the bath, making sure the water was the perfect temperature. Kono laid some towels and sleep clothes for Michael out. Naruto and Cairo slid into the bath then pulled Michael in with them. Cairo and Naruto quickly began lathering and pampering Michael, making sure to massage away the tense knots in his shoulders and back. Michael slowly relaxed and let his mind float away. Cairo and the boys pulled him out of the bath and gently dried him off and dressed him in the sleep pants. Naruto hummed and kissed Michael before running off to hunt a movie to watch. Cairo and the gang piled into the living room and pulled some pillows together to make a nest. Kono fixed some snacks and they sat down to a day of relaxing. Michael found himself lying on top of Naruto with Cairo curled around the both of them. Beast and Kono snuggled into Michael's arms and Michael found himself nodding off. Naruto finally started stroking his hair and Michael fell asleep almost instantly.

Elsewhere in the village, Genma sighed as he chewed on his senbon. He'd been thrilled when Minato had been reinstated along with the third and he noticed the way Minato and Kakashi moved around each other. Genma continued to wander aimlessly, not paying attention to his surroundings and missing the fact that he was being followed.

"Look at him, Kakashi. He's so lonely and sad. We need to do something about it," Minato whined, looking longingly after the senbon sucker. Kakashi grinned, unmasked and kissed Minato.

"I'll catch him and bring him home tonight, love. Promise." Kakashi swung out of the tree he was perched in and trailed after Genma. Minato returned home to make sure Naruto and the boys would be occupied tonight and not scare Genma away.

Minato poked his head in to see the boys curled up watching a movie. Minato grinned at the sweet picture they made all cuddled together and softly called for Naruto. Naruto looked curiously up at his dad and motioned to the kitchen when Minato motioned that he wanted to talk to him. Naruto untangled from the pile of bodies and followed Minato into the kitchen. Minato leaned back against the cabinets and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "I've sent Kashi to hunt down Genma."

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding and raised a hand, cutting Minato off, "Say no more, Dad. We'll spend the weekend at the festival. Just make sure to keep Genma when you catch him." Minato hugged Naruto close and kissed his forehead. Naruto leaned into his father and buried his face in the warm robes Minato wore. Naruto heard Minato sigh and then begin to ask a question.

"Who's -,"

"We caught ourselves an Anbu, Daddy. We promise to be gentle with him."

Minato nodded and pushed Naruto back to where he could see his face. Naruto smiled up at his dad, kissed him on the cheek and went to gently wake the boys and tell them they were going to spend the weekend at the festival.

Minato smiled at the ensuing ruckus and relaxed fully on the cabinets when he heard the door slam for the last time this weekend. Minato strolled through, leisurely heading his way to the bedroom, planning out the atmosphere for when Kashi returned with Genma. Minato finally settled on near darkness, broken only by the muted light of a few candles placed here and there near corners to protect toes and shins. Minato shrugged out of his robes and lay down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and settling himself in for a long wait.

Kakashi had finally managed to catch Genma alone and wasted no time in pushing Genma against the nearest wall gently, making sure to send a chakra spike to prevent injury. Genma allowed Kakashi to man handle him against the wall and gasped in surprise when he saw Kakashi's unmasked face. Genma felt his own face heat up at Kakashi's handsome features and lithe body pressed against his. Genma immediately felt guilty, for all appearances, Kakashi and Minato were in love and Genma felt that he had no right to even think of messing with their bond.

Genma was startled from his thoughts when he heard Kakashi chuckle deeply in his ear and then felt wet heat clamp down on his ear lobe. Genma gasped, confused and turned on and completely missed when Kakashi formed the hand seals to teleport them away. Genma found himself inside a rather nice and cozy compound. Genma turned to Kakashi to ask him what he was doing when he found himself suddenly naked and hog tied. Genma squalled around the ropes in his mouth when Kakashi then proceeded to sling Genma over his shoulder and go skipping off to god knows where.

Minato was startled from his doze when he heard Kashi skipping up the stairs. Kakashi stopped in the bedroom doorway and called, "Look, Min. I found us a little something to enjoy!"

Genma renewed his struggles, but stopped with a whimper when a certain part of his anatomy twitched and grew with interest. Kakashi gently sat Genma down on the bed and Minato laughed softly at Genma's puppy eyes. Minato gently pulled the rope from Genma's mouth and leaned in for a kiss. Genma's eyes fluttered closed and he hesitantly kissed back.

Genma remembered who he was kissing and pulled away, blushing. "Uhm... what's going on here?"

Kakashi laughed deeply and pulled Genma back against his chest. Minato caressed Genma's face and said gently, "We both want you Genma. If you'll have us?"

Genma gulped and nodded, biting his lip around his newly acquired senbon. Minato pulled the senbon out of his mouth and replaced it with his tongue. Minato and Kakashi took their turns slowly undressing Genma. They both panted at each inch of caramel tan skin was revealed. Kakashi gently pulled at Genma's impressive erection, running his fingers against Genma's fluttering entrance. Minato pushed Kakashi's hand away and pushed two slicked fingers into Genma, causing him to jump and curse. Minato roughly prepped Genma and pulled away panting.

"Which one of us do you want to fuck you first?" Genma whimpered and reached for Minato. Kakashi grinned wolfishly and purred darkly, "Good choice."

Minato lined himself up after pushing Genma to his hands and knees, then slid home with a nice long thrust. Genma panted at the strain, stretch, pressure, heaven and tried to not collapse from the pleasure. Minato stopped once he was all in and waited for Genma to signal it was alright for him to move.

Minato started when he felt Kakashi thrust in and unintentionally pushed forward into Genma. Genma moaned brokenly and pushed back against Minato, setting off a vicious cycle of thrusting. Minato had tears in his eyes from the intensity of everything and screamed himself hoarse when he came. Genma, feeling the release inside him clamped down and came hard. Kakashi came hard enough to see stars and all three collapsed on the bed panting, trying to get their breath back.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy! I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, Kakashi would walk around shirtless/maskless.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Naruto cackled as he saw Cairo try on another silly hat. The festival was still in full swing and showed no signs of stopping. Michael was a bit stiff at first, but had sense warmed up and was singing a bawdy drinking song at the top of his lungs whilst holding onto Kono's waist. Kono giggled, amused and slightly drunk as he and Michael swayed around on the path. Naruto had already spotted Jiraiya in one of the bathhouses and made a mental note to avoid the old perv. Cairo looked at Naruto curiously and asked, "How do you know that guy?"<p>

Naruto just shuddered and grabbed a bottle of sake off of a passing waitress's tray and downed it in one go. Cairo raised an eyebrow and draped an arm around Naruto. The boys were out on the town, enjoying the party when a flash of silver caught their eyes. Naruto nodded at Cairo and drug the rest of the boys to one of the booths set up, trying to distract them from Cairo's leaving. Cairo slipped off, carefully picking his way through the woods. He finally caught up to Kabuto in one of the larger clearings, not too far from the festival. Kabuto handed over several scrolls, and Cairo nodded at him.

Kabuto cleared his throat and said, "Young Sasuke is planning on stirring up more troubles with you, and Orochimaru has started expressing interest in him."

Cairo nodded thoughtfully and said, "Try to divert his attention to someone else. We can't have Sasuke falling into Orochimaru's hands already."

Kabuto nodded, the light glinting off of his glasses and asked, "Is there any one whom you'd like me to point him too?"

Cairo shook his head and said, "So long as they're more powerful than Sasuke is right now, then that'll be fine. Is there any way to block the drawing on the seal?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yes, I think I've found a way, but the way it looks, it's gonna take a lot of chakra. I'll have to steal the scroll and bring it back to you."

Cairo bowed his head and turned to leave. Kabuto took off in the tree tops and Cairo only had to search around for a little while until he found Naruto and the boys. He easily swung back into the drunk and fun loving attitude and even managed to win a drinking contest. Naruto had found two more adorable sleeping caps for himself and Michael leaned over to Cairo and whispered, "Just wait till you see the dress we bought for him."

Cairo groaned and his dick twitched under the summer robes he was wearing. Michael leered down at Cairo and smirked. Cairo was about to push Michael down and fuck him when Naruto popped back up.

"Meh, c'mon, I wanna see the performance of the night. You guys are gonna make us late." Naruto pouted and grabbed Cairo and Michael's hands. Naruto dragged them along the path behind him. Gaara, Kono, and Beast all had to stifle their giggles at Naruto's put out face. The performance was really good, especially when the pervy sage was beat up by the women in the play for trying to grope. The crowd drifted away to do their own things and Cairo managed to book them a suite at the local springs. Naruto bounced ahead, excited to get in the hot, relaxing water. Cairo gently caught Naruto and swung him up in his arms. Naruto pouted, but then blushed when Cairo kissed him possessively in front of the spring staff. The female workers squeed at the cuteness and pushed the gang to one of the massage tables and let them go wild.

Cairo smirked and stripped Naruto of his clothes and laid him on the massage table. Gaara picked out a lavender scented oil and started working on the tense muscles in Naruto's neck and shoulders. Naruto purred in pleasure as Gaara worked the pain out. Kono sat stroking at Naruto's hair and Beast had started on Naruto's feet. Michael dipped his head and nipped at Naruto's nipples, worrying the nubs between his teeth.

Naruto's breath hitched and Cairo frowned, wanting to hear the delicious noises Naruto made. Cairo roughly grabbed Naruto's growing erection and started pumping. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned at the harsh treatment. Michael met Cairo's eyes and Cairo nodded, allowing Michael to top Naruto for tonight. Michael took some of the lavender oil from Gaara and slicked his fingers before pushing against Naruto's opening. Naruto gasped and pushed back on the fingers, whining when they didn't enter him. Michael took the hint and pushed two in, curling them to brush across the spot that made Naruto see stars. Michael took the time to press against that spot until Naruto was a babbling, writhing mess.

Michael pulled his fingers away, slicked up his length and pressed into Naruto slowly, oh so slowly. Naruto cursed at the burning, good, perfect stretch, rolling his hips and trying to force Michael in deeper. Michael grasped Naruto's hips and started fucking him with slow deep thrusts. Naruto gritted his teeth and held on for the ride. A glance showed Naruto Kono was being fucked buy Beast, who was in turn being fucked by Gaara.

Michael stopped when he felt Cairo's fingers at his entrance and he shifted his legs apart to allow Cairo room to fuck him. Cairo plunged in and started their rhythm back again. Naruto bit down on the pillow at his face and felt his nails catch in the sheets and rip them. Cairo took mercy on Naruto and sped up until he was pounding Michael through the wall. Michael hit Naruto's sweet spot a few more times and Naruto came so hard that his muscles protested. Michael was quick to follow. Cairo pulled out and fisted himself to completion on Michael's back. Gaara, Kono and Beast came as well, and then all of the boys heard several thumps followed by giggling. They turned toward the door to realize that someone had opened it and the entirety of the springs had watched their little show. Many women and several men had extreme nose bleeds and collapsed. The rest that were standing had a glazed over look in their eyes. Cairo sweat dropped and Naruto whispered an, "Oh Shit," somewhere behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy! Remember, I don't own Naruto, but I am going to take over the world, one smut scene at a time.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>As the boys ran from the ensuing rabid mob, Naruto caught sight of Kakashi and Genma. Naruto grabbed Kono and Beast and ran for Kakashi. Cairo grabbed Gaara and Michael and headed for Genma. With a well timed jump, Naruto was wrapped around Kakashi squalling, "Save me, Kashi!"<p>

Kakashi untangled Naruto enough so that he could breathe and turned to give the crowd the death glare. The crowd shrank back and ran away screaming for their life. Naruto relaxed and curled around Kakashi's shoulders instead. Cairo looked over at Kakashi from his position in Genma's arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Kakashi sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Sasuke was caught trying to sneak you two some date rape drugs via food at your house. Seeing as none of you were home, Minato caught the little shit outside your window. He's been taken into custody by Ibiki and we need your punishment. There were also rumors of a missing nin in league with Orochimaru trolling around."

Cairo blurted out, "NO! You mustn't capture him. He's our spy on Orochimaru and is going to steal the scroll that contains the information on how to remove Sasuke's curse mark. He's also doing some intel on which carrier the Akatsuki are focusing on next."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened in shock, but he nodded and made note to speak with Minato. Genma looked at Kakashi, panicked that Cairo had wrapped around him, but Kakashi just laughed at him and made sure all of the boys were there before he rounded them back to the springs to get their things.

The group made good headway and were about a day and a half's run from Konoha when nightfall caught up to them. Kakashi and Cairo went out scrounging for firewood and Genma had taken up watch perched in the tree tops. Beast, Kono and Gaara had curled together in a dog pile of limbs and had fallen asleep just moments after eating. Naruto was reading through some of the scrolls that he'd picked up at the festival when he felt a prickling at the back of his neck. Naruto glanced around subtly and found that Michael was staring at him intently and Naruto noticed the bulge in his pants.

Naruto smirked to himself and stretched, making sure to moan and let his shirt ride up to show some of his love bites. Naruto's smirk grew wider when he heard Michael unconsciously moan. Naruto made an innocent face, bit his lip and turned to Michael with giant eyes. Naruto saw Michael violently pinch his nose to stave off the nose bleed and he nearly broke character to cackle. Naruto made his eyes water a bit and asked, "Michael, I'm cold. Warm me up?"

Michael tripped over himself trying to get to Naruto and Naruto mentally howled in laughter at his ingenious plan. Naruto snuggled closer to Michael, accidently brushing up against Michael's cock and wriggling. Michael groaned and grabbed Naruto's hips, stilling him. Naruto snuggled closer still, sticking his hand up Michael's shirt and absently stroking Michael's stomach. Michael's muscles tensed and he held his breath. Naruto pulled at the shirt and worked it to where he could nibble and suck at Michael's nipples. As Naruto's lips closed around the little nub, Michael groaned and pushed Naruto's head closer to his chest.

"You little tease," Michael panted to Naruto and pulled him up for a rough, plundering kiss. Naruto submitted willingly to him, tilting his head to give Michael room at his neck. Michael took the offering and bit carefully at the sensitive spot at the base of Naruto's throat. Naruto worked his hand down Michael's pants and stroked the burning length through Michael's boxers. Michael, tired of the teasing, ripped his clothes off and quickly stripped Naruto down. Michael held Naruto down by his throat and nipped his pathway down to Naruto's dripping dick.

Naruto arched his back up, moaning when Michael tightened his hand across his windpipe. Michael quickly prepped Naruto, wanting him to feel the burn stretch but not wanting to injure the blonde. When Michael felt Naruto press back against his fingers, he pulled them out, lined his cock up and carefully pushed inside.

Naruto's cock jumped with the hot wave of arousal that crashed over him. Naruto let Michael dominate him, arching as Michael directed. Michael tortured him endlessly, bringing to the cusp of orgasm and then denying him his release. The false sense of danger that Cairo and Kakashi would return early and catch them set Naruto's blood on fire. Michael lay hard smacks across Naruto's ass, fucked him with his fingers and his cock, but he wouldn't let Naruto come. Finally Naruto felt something snap within him, and floated off in his pleasure, sensing Michael speed up his thrusts rather than feeling it. Naruto came back from his pleasure to feel his hole stretched open and wet. Michael had spread his legs and was looking hungrily at the fluttering hole.

Naruto's cock was swollen and he was so hard it hurt, and Naruto wriggled his ass, trying to get Michael to do something, anything. Naruto whined low in his throat and Michael smacked his thigh. Michael spread Naruto's cheeks apart farther and Naruto felt himself twitch. Naruto mewled, begging Michael silently to take care of him. Michael dropped a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead and then returned to the stern lover he'd been.

Michael swooped down in the next instant and laved his tongue across Naruto's entrance. Michael stiffened his tongue and thrust inside of Naruto, going to town. Michael brought his other hand down to stroke Naruto's cock roughly, causing Naruto's eyes to glisten with tears at the intense sensation.

Michael stroked harder, and Naruto finally screamed out and came hard. Michael got him cleaned up and looked quite innocent by the time Kakashi and Cairo returned with the firewood. Cairo raised an eyebrow suspicious of Michael, but then Genma chose to fall out of the tree he'd been camped in.

Kakashi stepped closer to his lover and saw the senbon sucker had a trail of blood from his nose. Kakashi nodded and flipped open his standard Icha Icha: Violence. Cairo face palmed and stacked the firewood and soon had a merry little fire crackling away.


	15. Chapter 15 WARNING! SMUT CHAPTER!

**MEGA WARNING! LOTS O' SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned.**

I don't own Naruto... *sad face* Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Cairo waited until Kakashi had gone off to stand watch and Genma had fallen asleep before turning to the sheepish Michael and Naruto. Cairo stood and grabbed Naruto, throwing him over his lap.<p>

"You and Michael have been naughty little boys, haven't you? Don't worry, I'll punish you and then you two will think about playing and not inviting the others in as well." Cairo pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers and smoothed his hand across the plump cheeks.

Naruto and Michael both moaned at the dark promise in Cairo's voice. Cairo laid a test smack across Naruto's ass, causing Naruto to moan and wriggle his hips. Cairo growled, "Now, twenty should be more than enough, count them out."

He laid into Naruto's ass and Naruto somehow managed to moan out the number. Cairo stopped every five hits to make sure Naruto didn't come. Cairo finished with the twenty smacks and moaned in his throat at the red hue Naruto's ass had turned. Cairo reached down and fisted Naruto's cock, tugging gently. Naruto groaned and came in no time at all. Cairo laid Naruto to the side with strict instructions to not touch himself. Cairo pulled Michael forward over his lap. Cairo looked at Michael's face to make sure that he was okay with this and Michael smiled in acceptance at Cairo.

Michael dropped his trousers and bared his ass to Cairo. Cairo spanked him as he had done Naruto and Michael counted them out by some kind of miracle, as Michael was sure his brain had melted into a puddle and had ran out his ears.

Cairo turned back to Naruto, slipping two fingers in him and stretching. Cairo groaned at the slick heat and pulled Naruto down onto his cock. Naruto gasped at the burn and stretch. The tinniest flicker of pain skittered over his nerves before Cairo shifted and hit that magical spot that had Naruto cursing. Michael snuck up behind Naruto and gently slipped a finger into Naruto alongside Cairo's cock. Cairo was the one cursing now as he felt Naruto clench down and he felt Michael's finger rub up his shaft.

Michael worked in another finger and reached around to stroke Naruto's erection. Michael crooked his fingers and Naruto screamed out his release, slumping against Cairo's chest panting. Michael and Cairo's eyes met across Naruto's back and Cairo nodded before shifting to accommodate Michael. Michael added a third finger and oh so gently scissored them. Cairo hushed Naruto as he started whimpering. Naruto grasped what was going on and moaned out permission.

Michael worked in his pinky alongside his other fingers and made sure to stretch Naruto out thoroughly. Michael pulled his fingers out and lined up to Naruto's stretched entrance. Michael pressed forward, inches only at a time until the head of his cock popped through. Cairo breathed in sharply through his nose and Naruto clamped down before he remembered and tried to relax. Michael held still until Naruto gave the say so and Michael pushed in steadily, finally bottoming out and groaning.

Naruto was dizzy from arousal at feeling stuffed so full and he felt as if he was going to explode. Cairo and Michael figured out their rhythm and set about fucking Naruto to kingdom come.

Cairo gritted his teeth and staved off from orgasm, moaning through his teeth as he felt Michael's smooth length slide along his. Naruto was ten thousand times tighter than he'd been before and Cairo dizzily wondered how sore they'd all be in the morning. Michael watched Naruto fall apart from the sensations of having both of his lovers buried in him.

Cairo reached up and pinched at Naruto's nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Naruto screamed at the combined sensations and held on for dear life as Michael and Cairo sped up their thrusting. Naruto spread his legs farther and reveled in being fucked within inches of his life.

Michael, feeling left out roughly fisted Naruto's length, stopping every once in a while to clamp his fingers at the base of Naruto's cock to prevent Naruto from coming. Naruto whined, disappointed that he couldn't come and decided to tease the boys a bit. He waited for a few thrusts, and then he intentionally clenched his muscles around the two cocks. The ensuing curses made Naruto smirk, until his ass was being slapped and the boys were thrusting harder still. Naruto started begging, already blown out of his mind and not knowing what he needed.

"Please, please. I need- Oh, Cairo!- I need…" Michael bit the back of Naruto's throat and hushed him gently.

"Shh, we know baby. Let us take care of you." Michael soothed. Cairo helped to calm Naruto by rubbing circles on Naruto's stomach. Michael quickened his hand on Naruto's cock and Naruto screamed to the high heaven as he came. Michael carefully pulled out, still hard as a rock and waited until Cairo had pulled from Naruto before he helped lay Naruto down in a comfortable position and seated himself on Cairo's cock.

Cairo's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned, "Not gonna last."

Michael rolled his hips, trying to get Cairo to hit that one sweet spot. Cairo caught on, flipping them both until Michael had his knees folded up to his ears. Michael spread his legs desperately and cried out when Cairo angled just right.

"Come for me." Cairo growled low in his throat. Michael stiffened and spilled his release over their chests. Cairo buried himself deep in Michael and shuddered out his completion. The two caught their breath and disentangled their bodies. They grabbed Naruto and curled up with the rest of their boys.

Up in the tree tops, Kakashi grasped at his heart whilst he absently noted that he had a nose bleed. Kakashi pulled his stained mask from his face and ignored his throbbing erection that begged him to rub one out.

"Holy fucking shit, these boys are gonna kill me before this is all over." Kakashi stiffened when he noticed enemy nin sitting in a tree across from him. The leader of the group looked at him and stuttered, "If you have to deal with that much sexual tension, you are more of a man than I am. You have our protection until you leave the forest."

Kakashi nodded in thanks, stunned and relieved. He settled in for a little nap, still ignoring the bulge in his pants that demanded attention.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright then, another chapter. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The next morning, if anyone thought that it was odd some enemy nin were protecting them, no one said anything. Michael had grown quiet and withdrawn and Naruto worried about him. Cairo was also concerned, but he showed nothing and continued to be his usual cheery self, hoping to draw Michael out of his somber mood. Michael smiled at Cairo's antics and some of the dark shadows left his eyes. Kakashi led them around the guards and led them to the ever elusive Anbu headquarters. Naruto felt the urge to run around cackling and cause trouble when he caught sight of Minato.<p>

"Daddy!" Naruto screeched and flung himself at Minato. Minato calmly caught his song and held him to his chest. Cairo just walked up to Minato and kissed him on the cheek. Minato smiled at Cairo and kissed the top of his head. Ibiki, who had been standing by quietly stepped forward.

"If you wish, Hokage-sama, follow me."

Minato twitched and said, "Call me Minato. Hokage-sama makes me feel old. Lead on."

Ibiki bowed and started off down one of the long ominous hallways. The group followed him, only Gaara and Michael keeping their poker face from the chills this place gave them. They walked for what seemed like ages before they finally stopped in front of one of the holding cells. Sasuke was curled in the cell, seemingly bored. For some strange reason, Sakura was tied up lying in the floor. The hawk anbu just shrugged when Ibiki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right then, have at him, but make sure he's alive, because we haven't any blood stain remover and our supplier won't have any until next week. Cheers!" Ibiki transported away. Hawk shuddered, and then held the keys out to Minato.

Minato handed Naruto to Kakashi and stepped forward to lean on the bars to the cell. He absently twirled the key ring as he sent out a mega blast of KI. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped awake immediately. Minato bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, his canines glinting in the dim light.

"Now, why don't we start at the beginning and you can tell us why on earth you were trying to drug my boys into loving you, huh?" Minato's voice purred velvet smooth, ice cold and deadly. Kakashi felt his body react to the sheer danger his blonde lover was emitting and had to think of Gai in his old jumpsuit to control himself.

Sasuke thinned his lips and wouldn't speak. Minato sighed and said, "Alright then, Kakashi, I'll let you take over."

Cairo and Naruto stepped forward instead, causing Minato and Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. Cairo and Naruto smirked and they both looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, drawing him into their trap. A few moments later, Sasuke was shaking and sweating. Not long after, the young Uchiha was crying and spilling the whole story. Minato and Cairo sneered, and Cairo turned to his dad.

"Dad, we need a bit of time to decide the fool's punishment." Minato nodded his consent, then asked, "You won't mind if I get my retribution then, will you?"

Cairo shook his head and smirked. "Just don't be late for your lovers, Dad."

Minato blushed and swatted at Cairo. Cairo dodged the swarp and grabbed the boys.

Minato stumbled home hours later after the little session with Sasuke; he'd left the twit in the capable hands of Ibiki. Minato made his way into the bedroom, completely missing the traps his lovers had laid out until he was flat on his back laying on the bed with his arms and legs tied down. He pulled gently against the ties to test their strength then relaxed against the pillow.

He eyed Kakashi and Genma as they advanced toward him. Kakashi pushed a cock ring down his half-hard cock and Minato hissed through his teeth at the implications. He gritted his teeth and growled, "What are you two doing?"

He shut up when Kakashi laid a hard smack across his ass. "Your safe word is pineapple, got it?" Minato moaned and nodded, and then screamed as Kakashi shoved a thick vibrator set to high up his ass dry. Minato thrashed and pulled against his bonds, causing Kakashi to smack his ass again. Minato quieted, allowing Kakashi to grab the base of the vibrator and start fucking Minato with it. Genma straddled Minato's chest and started to bite viciously at his nipples.

"So hot. Your little hole begging to be stuffed full of my cock. Will you be a good boy for us?" Kakashi purred darkly, punctuating his words with sharp jabs to Minato's prostate. Minato nodded frantically and breathed out, "Yes, yes. Yours. Fuck me. Please."

Kakashi pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his cock, setting a punishing pace. Kakashi reached his own completion and pulled away to let Genma have a go. Kakashi straddled Minato's chest and pushed his cock up against Minato's lips. Minato swallowed Kakashi down, moaning around the hot length as Genma hit his sweet spot. Kakashi carefully started fucking Minato's throat, pushing all the way down and cutting off Minato's breath. Minato whined in the back of his throat when he couldn't come, shifting around to try and relieve the pressure. Genma paid him no mind, continuing to pound deep into his ass. Minato felt completely helpless and whimpered desperately turned on.

Kakashi pushed in deep and came, completely cutting off Minato's air. Minato blinked around the black spots in his vision as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. His dick was so hard it hurt and he tried to roll his hips to get some relief, only to cry out when there was no relief to be found. Genma came then pulled away and pushed the vibrator back in him, turning back on high.

Minato screamed out and thrashed against the ties, feeling something in him wind tighter and tighter. Minato felt Kakashi remove the cock ring and his world collapsed into nothing and he floated out in space. He slowly came down to see his lovers' concerned faces. He smiled sleepily at them, and shifted around at the sticky feeling. Kakashi and Genma cleaned him up and curled around him protectively.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally after a few delays, here you are! Enjoy and remember that I don't own Naruto, or Kakahsi would walk around naked all the time!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Naruto and the boys were looking forward to completing some more training for the upcoming fights, since luck was finally on their side with Minato, Kakashi, Genma, and Michael training them. Naruto and Minato could most frequently be found training with any number of teachers. Gaara had been elected as permanent ambassador for Suna, so Gaara didn't have to participate in the fights. With Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's siblings, taking over Suna's government, Konoha and Suna were sorting through some tentative treaties and alliances.<p>

Naruto bit his lip as he collided painfully with a tree as the result of a chakra charged kick that he hadn't been able to dodge. Cairo had taken to the new training like a duck to water, but Naruto lagged behind and just plain didn't get it when his teachers were trying to explain something to him. He'd been kicked around all week and Naruto was just so angry and frustrated with himself. Much to his disbelief, Naruto felt tears prick behind his eyes. Naruto was instantly mortified that he'd let a kick bring him to tears, but once the tears had started, he couldn't stop them, so Naruto bolted up into the tree tops. He sprinted through the tree tops until the tears blurred his vision completely. Naruto stopped once he couldn't see at all and plummeted down through the trees and branches to land painfully in the middle of a clearing on his back. Naruto curled up into a little ball and sobbed into his knees in frustration.

Naruto, lost in his crying missed when Genma dropped into the clearing and crouched down beside the normally sunny blonde. Naruto really didn't know Genma, as Genma was the quiet one of the group. Naruto stiffened when he felt Genma's arms encircle him and pull him out of the ball. Naruto glanced up sharply and tensed, ready to bolt, but Genma merely pulled him closer and rocked Naruto slowly back and forth soothing him. Naruto felt Genma's act break him and Naruto sobbed, wailed, screamed and cried until he wore himself out and was out of tears.

Genma frowned to himself and made a note to himself then gently pushed Naruto's head up once he was sire Naruto was calm. Genma's honeyed eyes searched Naruto's sky blue orbs worriedly as Genma gently asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto tried not to focus on the warmth spreading from Genma's hand rubbing circles on his back and sniffed, "I-I couldn't pick up on anything you guys were saying and I kept failing no matter what I did."

Naruto wiped at his eyes and unconsciously snuggled closer to Genma. Genma's quiet, "Ah," did not bode well for Naruto and he tensed up again, but Genma shushed him and pulled him closer still. Finally after much thought on Genma's part he laughed and said, "I think I have just the thing to help you. You can't focus your thoughts long enough to pick up on the workings behind the techniques, can you?"

Naruto nodded and Genma continued. "I'll teach you the same technique that I learned during Anbu training. Do you want to try it out now?"

Naruto nodded his head so frantically he almost bonked Genma in the head. Genma chucked and told Naruto to close his eyes. Naruto squalled when Genma abruptly pushed him down onto his back. "Shush Naruto. Trust me!" Genma chided gently.

"Now, relax and take some deep breaths. Focus on your breathing and count to ten. Each inhale and exhale is a number. If you have any thoughts or feelings, acknowledge them and focus back on your breathing."

Naruto, feeling quite ridiculous by this point, sighed and obeyed Genma's instructions.

_In. Out. Naruto was worried about his family. In. Out. Naruto wanted desperately to succeed in the fights. In. Out. _

Naruto acknowledged the thoughts and focused back on his breaths. He reached ten and started over without realizing it and sank farther into a trance. Eventually, Genma's voice faded away and Naruto slipped into rest and peace and managed to sort through his mind. After he finished sorting out his memories, Naruto heard Genma calling his name distantly. Naruto slowly woke, noticing that it was dark outside and Minato, Kakashi, and Cairo were peering down at him concerned. Naruto caught Genma's smug look and winked at him. Naruto looked up and saw that Cairo looked worried out of his mind and felt guilt worm its way into his stomach. Genma drug Minato and Kakashi away, leaving Cairo and Naruto alone. Cairo slumped to his knees beside Naruto and gathered Naru into his arms. Cairo pulled back to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you didn't get what we were telling you?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and hung his head, "I was ashamed that I couldn't do it like you could and I didn't want to slow you down."

Cairo shook his head and muttered, "Oh, Naru. Baby, you weren't going to hold me back. It's my job to protect you and to take care of you. You have to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it and keep you happy and taken care of." Cairo nuzzled Naruto's neck before biting down lightly. Naruto moaned and tilted his head for Cairo.

"I promise that I'll come to you for help next time," Naruto promised. Cairo beamed and kissed Naruto, instantly dominating the kiss. Naruto pulled back and looked questioningly at Cairo.

Cairo pushed his hand up Naruto's shirt and said, "Let me take care of you baby. Please." Naruto's mouth went dry and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Cairo worked Naruto's shirt and jacket off, taking his time to caress Naruto's chest and pluck at his nipples. Naruto moaned and reached for Cairo, but Cairo shook his head and pulled at Naruto's pants. Naru lifted his hips and gasped when Cairo swallowed his cock down to the root. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt two fingers at his hole.

Naruto rolled his hips against the fingers and was rewarded with a hard suck and his prostate being pressed. Cairo prepped Naru quickly and sank into him, groaning at the too hot too tight feeling of Naruto's passage gripping him. Cairo couldn't resist and pounded away at Naruto, making sure to jerk Naru off at the same time. When Naruto came the first time, Cairo clenched his jaw and kept thrusting. Naruto hardened the second time and was nearly delirious by the time Cairo finally came. Cairo pulled out and tugged at Naruto's cock. Naruto gave a sharp cry and came, panting.

Naruto smiled when Cairo gently cleaned him off, picked him up and transported them back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Here you are! Another Chapter for your story needs! Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>"Alright then, who's up for stomping some heads?" a manically cheer y Ibiki crowed the next morning, passing by Sasuke's cell. The emo shuddered in fear from his curled up position in the corner and pitied the poor fool that Ibiki caught. Everyone within the compound shuddered simultaneously at the joyous cry and Kakashi's visible eye started twitching. Anbu immediately started clearing out right and left in vain hopes to get away from the terrifying man. Each and every hiding spot was taken, so in desperation to be away from a cheery Ibiki, Kakashi ran after Gai and screamed a challenge at him, hoping that it would be excuse enough to get him away from the compound.<p>

"My eternal rival! I challenge you to a race as far away from Ibiki as possible!" Kakashi screeched, already sprinting. Gai gave a trademark grin and tore off after Kakashi, completely clueless as to why Kakashi suddenly wanted to race him. Genma and Raido looked up from their poker game, startled from Kakashi's scream inside the compound.

Genma noticed Ibiki come prancing in the room and had to stop himself from forming the transport hand signs, not wanting Ibiki or Raido to catch onto him. Ibiki suddenly grinned crazily.

"Oh, shit," Genma muttered around a senbon.

"What?" Raido asked clueless to the hulking form of Ibiki grinning like a loon behind him.

Making a snap decision, Genma vaulted himself out the window and called a, "Sorry Raido, but you're on your own!" over his shoulder. Raido tilted his head, and then his eyes widened when he caught the hulking shadow behind him. He turned slowly and let out a rather girly shriek as Ibiki grabbed him and drug him along for a day of fun *cough* torture *cough*. The nin that heard the shriek winced in sympathy and muttered good luck for the poor sap that had been caught before making themselves scarce.

Genma decided to head on home, since he was already outside and spending the day with him love and family was an excellent way to avoid Ibiki, besides, Minato was off today and was going to spend time with Naruto, Cairo and the boys. However, something shiny in a shop window caught his eye and Genma smirked before slinking into the shop and began plotting ways to get his blonde lover away from his children.

Naruto woke up to the very annoying sunlight trying to burn his eyeballs out of his head. Gaara had merely rolled over and made a nest out of Beast and Kono. Naruto sighed and started out of bed, but a strong hand from Michael drew him back into the warm covers and back against an extremely comfortable chest. Cairo came through in just a moment, carrying a tray full to the brim of breakfast. Cairo sat the tray down gently across Naruto's knees and snuggled into the bed beside Naruto.

Between Cairo and Michael taking turns, they fed Naruto, Gaara and his nest before they finished off their breakfast. Naruto stretched from his sleepy dozing and asked, "Not that that wasn't amazing, but what's going on?"

Cairo smirked and flung a pair of swim trunks and sandals at Naruto with a short, "Dad's taking us all to the beach!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he sprung from the bed and sprinted to the shower, giggling in excitement the entire time. He was joined by Kono and Gaara, and then the rest of the boys trailed slowly into the bathroom. After everyone was clean and kind of dry the boys piled downstairs, looking for Minato. Turns out, Minato was waiting for them in the kitchen with a gigantic basket full to the brim of picnic supplies and he held out a tube of sunscreen.

After slathering the squirming boys down with the sunscreen they set off to the beach, stopping by the Hokage tower on the way there to make sure that Tsunade and the old man were sober enough to run Konoha for the day. The trip was a success; the giant sand tower they'd built with only a bit of help from Gaara was a testament to their joy at spending time with each other and strengthening their family ties. Strangely enough, they'd caught sight of Kakashi and a red faced Gai sprint past them.

"Wonder what that was for?" Minato muttered from his position on a chair sunning. Naruto looked at Cairo and they both just shrugged and went back to splashing the others with water.

When they got home, a deviously smirking Genma drug Minato away and the boys collapsed on the bed and chattered about their amazing day. Kono draped himself across Naruto's chest and started sucking the salt from his skin. Naruto moaned, causing the others to take interest. Kono bit down gently on one of Naruto's sensitive nipples and he slowly worried it with his teeth.

Naruto threaded a golden hand through Kono's locks and held him gently to his chest. Gaara grinned wickedly and propped Kono up on his hands and knees. Gaara then knelt behind Kono, spread his cheeks and laved his tongue over Kono's trembling hole.

Kono moaned out and pressed his hips back against Gaara's tongue. He was rewarded when two slicked fingers wriggled in as well as Gaara's tongue. Kono was prepped oh so slowly and then sat down on Michael's cock. Both Kono and Michael moaned at the contact and the sensations. Gaara already had Beast down and was entering him roughly, immediately setting a punishing rhythm. Cairo turned to Naruto and pushed his legs apart. Cairo slid the slick head of his cock against Naruto's entrance, moaning when Naruto pressed back against him.

"You sure?" Cairo panted desperately trying to hold back for Naruto's sake. Naruto nodded and rolled his hips. Cairo's hands busied themselves and then Cairo's slicked length was entering him. Naruto hissed at the stretch and burn, but pushed back for more. Cairo groaned behind his teeth at the feel of Naruto's silken channel clenching him tightly. Cairo clenched his teeth and fisted Naruto's cock. Cairo kept on stroking him, clamping down around the base when he felt Naruto was close. Cairo waited until all the others had came before he let Naruto come. Naruto clenched up and came screaming, causing Cairo to spill in him moments after.


	19. Chapter 19 WARNING! SMUT CHAPTER!

So, uhm.. yeah. Here's another smut chapter for your enjoyment. It has some kinks, but nothing major. No plot, so you can skip if you want. I wrote this while listening to 'Sick and Twisted Affair (Online Version' by My Darkest Days, if you'd like a listen. Sorry I've been away for so long and have fun. Remember though, I don't own Naruto.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Genma had managed to drag Minato off with little protest and the two were now hunting for Kakashi, calling his name and holding out the latest edition of Icha Icha. They had looked at all of his favorite haunts, and had not seen one sign of him. Finally in desperation, they hunted out Gai. They both shuddered when they saw how attractive he was since his makeover and hurried asked where Kakashi was. Gai in his usual exuberant manner informed the two that Kakashi had saw the pervy sage and wanted to discuss a custom Icha Icha. Genma nodded to himself and stalked over to the bar with a confused Minato in tow. He stopped outside the bar and started talking really loudly about how Naruto had gotten this unreleased Icha Icha and had given it to him whilst waving the book around. Not nearly two seconds later the silver haired Nin was creeping closer to Genma who held the little orange book of goodness. Some bells were ringing in Kakashi's head, but he chose to ignore them until it was too late and he was cornered.<p>

"Aha! Caught you!" came Minato's cheery voice from behind Kakashi and he cursed mentally as he tensed up and got ready to transport. Genma caught him around the waist and heaved him over a shoulder.

"Come Kashi! Genma's got something to show us. I think." Minato chirped, skipping along happily in front. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and gasped when Genma snatched his mask off of his face. Kakashi blushed a delicate pink as his face was revealed and Genma's eyes darkened in lust. They reached Genma's place rather quickly considering everything and Genma led the way to the bedroom, placing Kakashi gently down and commanding them both to stay.

Minato shivered and worked on getting his clothes off before he helped Kakashi out of his. Genma returned to the bed; his naked form tense and taunt under the light. Minato's breath caught in his throat and he reached out to touch Genma, but he deftly danced out of range. Genma gently captured Minato's hands and tied them to the headboard. Genma turned and bound Kakashi to the headboard as well. Minato gasped as his eyes were covered by a strip of cloth and he felt his dick twitch and harden even more.

Minato waited with a pounding heart until he jumped and felt cool fingers at his hole. He whined in his throat as the fingers slid in and started teasing him. He thrashed his head and pulled at his wrists, but stopped when Genma smacked his stomach harshly. Minato held his breath as he felt the fingers slip out and were replaced with a cool object. The object slid into him and he belatedly realized that Genma was intent on fucking him with a dildo. A flip of a switch later had Minato cursing and bucking as the dildo rested right against his prostate. Genma left Minato and a couple of moments later, Kakashi's moans and groans filled the room.

Minato bit his lip in frustration at not being able to see or touch his lovers. Genma shuddered as he fucked Kakashi roughly, glad that no one had looked at him strangely when he'd asked for some restraints that would hold back a jounin. He angled his hips and hissed through his teeth when Kakashi tightened around his length. Genma pounded an orgasm out of Kakashi and returned to Minato after untying Kakashi.

Genma gently grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out a couple of inches. Minato cried out, but purred when Genma pushed the toy back in. Genma started fucking Minato with the toy, speeding up or slowing down at random. Genma pinched at Minato's chest, reveling in the broken moans the action brought from Minato's bruised lips. Kakashi's silver head appeared at Genma's hand as Kakashi licked over Genma's fingers to suck on the head of Minato's cock.

Minato started begging for someone to do something, and Genma took the opportunity to press his cock against Minato's lips. Minato flipped his pink little tongue across the tip of Genma's dick and then Minato opened his mouth further to take Genma down his throat. Genma hissed, over stimulated, but rolled his hips, pushing himself down Minato's throat.

Genma pressed down long enough for Minato's lungs to start burning for air, and then he'd pull away and allow Minato to gulp down some air. Minato and Genma finally picked on a rhythm and Genma had to pull away before he came.

He pushed his sweaty hair away from his face, his dark eyes glittering in lust. Genma reached out and snatched the blindfold off of Minato and reveled in the dark blue that gazed up at him. Genma snarled his teeth in the imitation of a smile and leaned down to swiftly bite Minato's throat. Kakashi had migrated down to where Minato was stretched around the toy and was tonguing the sensitive skin. Minato's eyes watered, but he pushed himself into an arch toward Genma. Genma wrapped a hand around Minato's throat and thrust his own erection alongside Minato's throbbing length.

Minato squalled when Kakashi wormed his tongue in alongside the toy and pulled at the ties, this time using them as an anchor to ground himself against the onslaught of feelings that batted at him. Genma softly pushed Kakashi away and pulled the dildo out, replacing it with the head of his cock. Minato tensed when Genma pushed in, then moaned and lifted his hips wanting more. Genma forced himself to go slowly and both were nearly driven out of their minds when Genma finally bottomed out. Genma drew out the pace of his thrusts, hitting Minato's prostate every fifth one or so. Minato groaned as he grew hotter and hotter, yearning and stretching toward that final release. His body tensed and he grew cold all over, shuddering before returning to being tortured and wanting to cum.

Genma noticed Minato's dry orgasm and sped up, thrusting harder until he was absolutely pounding away at Minato. Kakashi's pale hand snaked around and started stroking up and down Minato's length. That little push was enough to push Minato off the edge screaming.


End file.
